My Time for You
by Snow Blossom-95
Summary: A/U. The thought of Inuyasha with another woman, promising each other in the holy matrimony was almost unbearable though. 'What am I thinking,' She gripped the envelope in her hands harder, 'I'm such a selfish woman...' Never did once Kagome and Inuyasha thought that their marriage life would turn into such a disaster... Are they really meant to be..? COMPLETED.
1. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 1. Finding Out

...

It was a normal day in the Takahashi residence. And as usual, Inuyasha Takahashi, being a brilliant and successful owner of the Shikon. Corp, was always preoccupied on his work desk, either signing important contracts or monitoring the work from his laptop. Every so often, a frown appeared from the black haired man's perfectly angular face as he tried to read or understand some statements or data. Inuyasha had never took it easy on work, but it was also clear that in the past few years, oftentimes he was becoming too serious in his work... Well, it was not without reason, though.

Knock, knock.

"Come in." came the gruff voice of the business owner.

"Inuyasha." Said a soft voice that Inuyasha instantly recognized as his wife of seven years, Kagome Takahashi. "Won't you come down for a while? Sesshomaru and Rin are visiting us… and they want to see you."

"Keh. And what's that bastard brother of mine doing here now, hm? Apparently there is no new business deal to talk about, so why would he look for me?" He answered, eyes still locking on his laptop. Kagome sighed. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru never really have a healthy brothers relationship.

"He doesn't come here to talk about businesses, you know. You see, he- well, he want you to… to," the raven-haired woman find it was kind of hard to told this to her husband.

"Spill it out, Kagome." Inuyasha was getting impatient. He was in the middle of reading something important.

"He wants you to meet…your new nephew." said Kagome very carefully.

For one moment, time seemed to passed really slow as the business owner threw away his concentration from his laptop, trying to process his wife's word on his mind.

'Nephew? It means,' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"So that guy finally got a brat huh. Well good to him. Just tell him my congrats."

"Inuyasha…"

"What now?" The business owner snapped. He was quite busy at the time and couldn't help but to get irritated with his wife.

The raven-haired woman flinched. "I know you're disappointed with me. I- I can't give you a pride of being a father, and I-"

"Stop it Kagome." Inuyasha cut her mid sentence.

"But, Inuyasha, you had always wanted a ch-" Kagome tried to retort back.

"I SAID STOP!" He barked as he pounded his desk with his palms. However, his features softened as he saw the startled looks on his wife's face. He quickly sent her an apologetic look.

"Look Kagome," He began as he rose from his chair and threw his gaze to the window. He refused to look at her when he said this, "We both know that… that we might never be able to have any child. Hell. We've known that for years! And I don't really wanna talk about that right now… So, can you please leave the room for now?" He asked, eyes never met hers.

Kagome bit her lip as she looked up to her husband. "Alright, Inuyasha. I'll tell Sesshomaru… that you can't be bothered right now."

After hearing the door being closed, Inuyasha slumped to his chair. "Damn it!" he cursed. "That guy was only married for two damn years… and here he now, showing off his heir to me!" He covered his face with his hands. "And I… I will never have any child that will inherit all my hard works!"

Because Kagome was barren, the only way for him to get a blood related child is to marry another woman… But he just couldn't do that to Kagome. Despite of his cold antics sometimes, he really loves her a lot. And besides, the Takahashi family has an oath to never marry another when their spouse was still in this world. That's why, after Kagome was diagnosed infertile four years ago, their relationship has never been the same. Inuyasha was becoming more distant and cold, spending much of his time in his working room. Kagome, on the other side, always thought that she had disappoint her husband a lot. She was overwhelmed with the guilt she felt, and thus never protested her husband even for once.

Inuyasha never wanted to do anything that might hurt Kagome's feelings. He loves her, he really did. At first he tried not to think so much about the problem. He thought, as long as he was with her, the woman he loves the most in this world, nothing else would really mattered anymore. But apparently, he was wrong... Still, no matter how much he assured himself that having Kagome by his side is enough, he couldn't help but to envy those families with a little kid or two...

After Sesshomaru's visit, the days becoming even harder for Kagome. Every time she tried to get Inuyasha out of the house and spend some time with her, Inuyasha would always try and made excuses to avoid her.

"_Inuyasha, do you want to go visit Sango and Miroku? We barely saw them this year, you know."_

"_I'm quite busy right now Kagome. I got an appointment at three."_

"_Inuyasha, can you accompany me to my mom's house? Souta said he's going show me his new girlfriend._

"_Actually, Kagome. I got a lot of works need to be done today… Another time maybe?"_

"_Inuyasha! __**Breaking Dawn**__ part two is finally out! Oh I'm sooo going to watch! Please join me?"_

"_Uhh… Kagome… I'm not really into vampires and stuffs like that… you know…"_

* * *

Holding a piece of envelope, Kagome contemplated to herself whether she should tell this to Inuyasha or not. 'It's now or never, Kagome…"

"Inuyasha-"

RINGGG

"Hello, Takahashi's here. The _Tama _C.E.O arrived already? Ok. I'll be there as soon as possible." Inuyasha hung up the phone and quickly went to take out his jacket. "Sorry, Kagome. I got a very important meeting. See you around dinner time!" He said as he planted a kiss on Kagome's forehead.

Kagome sighed as she saw her husband's car becoming out of sight. She gripped the envelope in her hand.

_**Flashback**_

"_What, doctor, what do you mean I have- I have a lung cancer?" Kagome was nearly in tears. Recently, she's been feeling very tired all the time and shortness of breath despite of the small amount of activities she did. She also felt some kind of pain in her bones, especially on pelvis and back. At first, she thought it was only a normal pain of her monthly cycle. But when the pain began to get worse, she decided to see the doctor._

"_Apparently, Mrs. Takahashi, you had been with this cancer for quite a while… For what I can see, the tumor cell here has spread through out your body…" the doctor explained sympathetically._

"_Is there… is there any way that this cancer can be treated, doctor?" by this time, Kagome was already holding her tears._

_The doctor looked at the hopeful woman and sighed. "I'm sorry to break this to you, Mrs. Takahashi. Stage IV lung cancer is almost always incurable… But it is still treatable. We can do a few palliative therapies to improve your survival rate… and also to relieve the pain." The doctor answered._

_At this, the dam brake and Kagome burst into tears._

_**End flashback**_

'If I were to get those therapies, there's no way Inuyasha wouldn't find out.' Kagome thought to herself. 'But then again, if… if I _**did not **_survive, Inuyasha would be able to marry another woman… and have a child or two, like he had always wanted… but…'

The thought of Inuyasha with another woman, promising each other in the holy matrimony was almost unbearable though. 'What am I thinking? I'm such a selfish woman.' She gripped the envelope in her hands harder. 'God. What should I do now?'

* * *

**End chapter**

* * *

A/N: The first chapter was kind of short and looked somehow serious, but believe me, this is just a simple romance story between a couple with a rather unfortunate conditions...not a crazy business thingy. For most chapters, the business part only played a role in rising conflicts.

Take care!

Amane~


	2. As Long as My Heart Still Beating

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 2. As Long as My Heart Still Beating

...

"I'm sorry, Master Inuyasha," said Myoga, Inuyasha's ten years loyal servant, "But I think we got a bit trouble with the traffic road here."

"Damn traffic." Inuyasha muttered angrily. Just then, his phone began to ring. "Ah, what is it now?" still pissed, he answered the phone gruffly. "Takahashi's here!"

Kagome flinched at the harshness of her husband's voice. Inuyasha rarely snapped at phone, so she figured that he was in a foul mood. _"Um, Inuyasha?"_

Recognizing the voice as his wife's, the business man answered, "Kagome? What happen?"

_"Are you there yet?"_ she asked, not really wanna to bring out the topic right away.

"No. Not yet. Apparently I got into a big traffic. Damn cars are crowding the road. Right now I really wish I had a giant sword to blast 'em all." Inuyasha answered heatedly.

Kagome almost laugh at his husband's childish attitude. 'At least, he's still the same old Inuyasha inside after all.' The next thing she's going to say though, was the hard part. _"You see, Inuyasha-"_

"Master, we're there."

"Holy! I'm so sorry Kagome, but I kinda need to rush to the meeting right now… They've been waiting long enough for me. I'll give you a call later?"

Kagome sighed, 'No chance.'

"It's ok, Inuyasha. Good luck with the meeting. Love you." She managed to say.

"Thanks. Love you too." He answered before he hung up the phone. Kagome smiled to herself. Love. Such a simple word from her husband could make her feel so happy and relieved.

.

.

* * *

Inuyasha was beyond ecstatic. Naraku, The C.E.O of the Tama corporation was willing to form a cooperation with him! Tama corp was the best international business in Japan, and being a partner of that business… Was surely going to create a big opportunity for his business to go international. Inuyasha didn't really like that creepy expression of that Tama corporation's owner though… It reminded him of the villains in superhero movies he used to watch when he was a kid. The young business owner snickered at that thought. He then glanced at his watch. Ten minutes passed seven. "Oh! Kagome!" He quickly reached his pocket to find his phone.

_"Hello, Takahashi's residence. May I know who am I speaking with?"_

"Kagome!"

_ "Inuyasha? How's your meeting?"_

"It's perfect, Kagome. Guess what. The owner of Tama corperation was willing to form a cooperation with us!" He answered happily.

_ "It's great, Inuyasha! I knew you could do it."_

"Kagome, I was thinking about going for a dinner tonight… Perhaps at the _Le Douceur_? You know, that French restaurant?" Inuyasha smiled to himself. _Le Douceur _had always been their favorite French restaurant, considering it was where Inuyasha first proposed to Kagome.

_ "Sounds perfect to me. So, you're going to pick me up?"_

"Yeah. Just get ready. I'll be there in about half an hour." He answered.

"Ok, see you soon then." The young woman replied.

_"See you soon too, Kagome." _Kagome smiled as she hung up the phone. 'Would this be a good time to tell Inuyasha?'

* * *

To say that _Le Douceur_ was a good restaurant is the biggest understatement in the world. With a grand ballroom sized place, fully decorated with French style paintings and flower vases, along with the luxurious chandeliers that created such a romantic atmosphere, it was no wonder_ Le Douceur_ was rated as the best French restaurant in Japan.

"So, tell me Kagome," begin Inuyasha as he took a sip from his drink. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Huh?" Kagome was getting pretty caught up with the beautiful scenery before her, that she didn't really registered what her husband said.

"Hm?" the young business flashed one of his infamous smile. Kagome's heart skipped a bit. Even after all those years, it could still have the same effect on her.

"You're blushing, wife." Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome blushed harder. "I'm not!"

Inuyasha just chuckled. "Say, Kagome. Do you remember what happened in this place eight years ago?"

The young woman in question stared into her husband eyes as she smiled. "Why of course I do. And I don't think I would ever forget that either."

_**Flashback**_

_ Inuyasha was so anxious and jittery that he didn't even remember when was the last time he ever felt so uneasy. 'What if she rejects me? What if she doesn't want to live with me? What if she doesn't love me the way-"_

_ "Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice broke his train of thoughts._

_ "Yes, Ka-Kagome?" He answered nervously._

_ "Um… We've been sitting here for almost four hours… And I believe the restaurant is about to close, I think… It would be best if we leave now, maybe?" the beautiful, raven-haired twenty two years old woman said._

_ "NO!" Inuyasha's sudden outburst broke the serene atmosphere of the restaurant. He blushed scarlet as he noticed some pairs of eyes were set on him. Kagome smiled._

_ "It's ok, Inuyasha, if you really wanna talk something important to me, we can always meet in other time, can't we?" she said calmly._

_ 'No stupid Inuyasha. Tell her now! It's now or never!'_

_ "Kagome. Uh. I-Well I don't really know how other guys did this but I-I love you-"_

_ Kagome blinked several times at his boyfriend-for-three-years words. "I know that, "And..?"_

_ "And… I wanted you to know… That I'll never look for another woman besides you," He continued._

_ 'Oh my God, does he..?' Kagome thought to herself._

_ "What I'm saying is that… I, I wanted to ask you. Hell. I can't do this." Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, before finally opening them again, revealing two dark violet orbs that were filled with seriousness… and love._

_ "I wanted to promise you, " he started as he hold her delicate hands. "That as long as __**your heart**__ still beating, you're the only woman I would set __**my eyes**__ on. But," he paused to see her reaction. Seeing her eyes urging him to go on, he continued. "But… As long as __**my heart**__ still beating, you're the only woman I would set __**my heart**__ on."_

_ At this, Kagome's beautiful pair of brown eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Inuyasha… You really mean that?"_

_ "Yes, so…. Kagome Higurashi," he kneeled down and open the ring holder in his hand, "Would you do the honor to marry me?"_

_**End flashback**_

"And to think that it's been seven years…" Inuyasha mused. Kagome smiled warmly. But then she glanced at the white envelope inside her opened bag. '

"Hey Inuyasha." She began.

"Hm?"

"Do you… Are you still wishing that you might somehow have a child?" Kagome asked carefully. Inuyasha seemed to be in a deep thought for a while.

"Kagome, " he managed to say. "I thought we've agreed to stop discussing this. So why are you bringing this topic once again?"

Kagome bit her lips, 'Because I wanted to know what would you do if you know my current condition, Inuyasha..."

Seeing the lack of answer from his wife, Inuyasha sighed, "I won't divorce you. And this was not only because of my family's oath. No matter what happens, I'll never going to leave you."

Kagome looked at her husband's serious face. 'Inuyasha,' she thought, 'Are you going to change your mind once you find out the truth?'

* * *

**End chapter**


	3. Enter Kikyo

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3. Enter Kikyo

_...  
_

_Kagome was sitting on a beautiful meadow, full of blooming flowers and happy kids playing around. But her eyes were focused on a certain black haired boy. He was about four years old, big dark violet eyes, and tanned skin. 'He was a perfect mini replica of his father.' She thought. The raven-haired woman approached the little boy and asked gently. "Honey, it's getting late… Come home with Mama?"_

_ The little boy grinned at Kagome, but soon that grin turned into a frown. "You're not Mama…" he said weakly._

_ Kagome was so taken aback, but she managed to keep calm. "What do you mean baby? C'mon, don't joke with your Mama." She said carefully as she tried to reach out for the boy._

_ "No! You're not Mama! Mama!" the little boy cried. Kagome was beyond confused. Why was her child refused her? Then as if on cue, another voice, that she recognized as a woman's voice called out._

_ "There you are Kyouta!" the woman said, "Your Papa and I have been waiting for you." Kagome stared at the mystery woman. From what she could tell, she was around her age, with long black hair. Her facial features, though, was somewhat unclear to Kagome._

_ "Mama!" the little boy, Kyouta squealed as he ran to the woman. The woman smiled as she reached out her hand for him to grasp. Walking hand by hand, they began to make their way to a certain dark haired man… none other than Inuyasha._

_ 'What?' At this, Kagome grew even more confused. But what she didn't expect to come though, was when Inuyasha threw his right arm around the woman's shoulder and smiled gently. "We should get going, __**wife.**__" He said lovingly._

_ 'No.' Kagome thought. 'No! Snap out of it, Inuyasha! That woman is not me!" She wanted to scream, but she couldn't find her voice._

* * *

The young woman gasped as she jolted awake. "It's just a dream…" She put a hand on her pounding chest. But she could still feel the horror and the dread…It had felt so real…

"Kagome?" the man beside her groaned as he rub his eyes. "What happened? It's still too early…" When Kagome did not answer, Inuyasha asked carefully, "**Wife**?"

At the mention of the word **wife, **Kagome flinched and the memory of her husband calling another woman '**wife'** replayed in her mind. She glanced at her worried husband and sighed. "Nothing, Inuyasha, I just had a bad dream. That's all."

Inuyasha rose from his bed, "Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?" he asked gently.

"Jt's nothing important, really. Besides, I kinda forget that already…" Answered Kagome as she tried to muster a convincing smile to her husband.

Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows. "Women." He said. "Just sleep." He then lied back to the bed as he pulled Kagome closer to him. Kagome smiled as she snuggled to her husband's warm chest.

'It's ok.' She thought to herself. "Inuyasha's here now… and that's all that matter.'

* * *

"Damn it. I'm gonna be late!" The young business owner rushed in panic to his wardrobe, reaching for his tie. Kagome walked to her husband to help him with his tie. "You got another meeting today?" She asked.

"Yeah," He answered, "Naraku and his daughter are going to show us a new invention they're going to invest to."

"The Tama owner has a grown up daughter?" Kagome was surprised. She had seen Naraku Kurosawa a few times in several TV channel. She had always thought he was around his late thirties, or at least very early forties.

"Yeah he does. His daughter is his own personal assistant. Good thing for her she could learn from his father, so that when the time has come for her to overtake the business, she would have no problem." Inuyasha answered casually.

Kagome fall silent at his words. 'What about you, Inuyasha? Don't you want someone who succeeded you, too?'.

"There you go." She said as she finished with his tie.

Realizing his wife's sudden quietness, Inuyasha quickly changed the topic. "Anyway, Kagome. Do you want to catch some movie tonight? You know, **Taken 2**? I've been dying to watch that movie for a while, you know. Can't wait to see Bryan kick those mafias' asses."

Kagome laughed lightly. Inuyasha could always make her feel better. "Sure. I'm coming to your office as soon as you're done with the meeting then? We're going to that theater across your office right?"

"Yeah, so I guess I'll be seeing you around seven?" asked Inuyasha as he made his way to the door.

"Sure," Replied Kagome, "Bye, love. See you soon!"

"Love you too." Then the door was closed.

* * *

"No no no. Please don't be late!" Inuyasha pleaded as he pushed the lift repeatedly. The lift opened for what seemed like years, and the young owner of Shikon. Corp quickly rushed inside. When the lift finally reached the 15th floor and opened, he dashed madly as he accidentally bumped to someone.

"Crap, I'm sorry Miss-"

"Inuyasha?" a very familiar voice said.

Inuyasha froze.

'What? That voice. It couldn't be…'

"Inuyasha, long time no see… how have you been?" The woman asked gently.

"Ki-Kikyo...?"

"Inuyasha, Kikyo. There you are. C'mon come in. Meeting is about to start" came the cold voice of the C.E.O owner.

"Yes Father." Answered Kikyo as she made her way to the meeting room.

'The hell? Father? Kikyo's father had long died!' Inuyasha thought, following her to the meeting room.

Throughout the meeting, Inuyasha's mind was clouded with confusion. He never thought he was gonna see that woman again… Not in this lifetime.

_**Flashback**_

_"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. But this might be the last time I'll ever see you." The young girl was trying hard not to break down to tears in front of her boyfriend._

_ "This is bullshit Kikyo!" the sixteen-year-old boy answered as he put his hands around the girl's shoulders, "You're going to come out of the operation just fine. Believe me!" Kikyo had a weak heart since birth, and after the death of her father, it was becoming worse and Kikyo's mother decided to bring her to America and scheduled an operation for her._

_ Kikyo just smiled weakly as she closed her eyes, "Inuyasha, can you promise me something?"_

_ "What is it, Kikyo?" he replied, hands beginning to get shaky._

_ "Promise me. If you don't hear anything from me… within a year… just- just forget me. And move on with your life." Kikyo bit her lips. She didn't know how much longer could she hold her tears._

_ "NO!" Inuyasha cried, "What the hell are you talking about Kikyo?"_

_ "Just promise me Inuyasha!" Kikyo's eyes began to get wet with tears._

_ Inuyasha kept silence for a while before he finally said, "I understand."_

_ Their faces were getting nearer._

_ And they kissed their silence good bye._

_**End Flashback**_

"And so we shall close the meeting today." Naraku's voice broke Inuyasha's train of thoughts. 'Finally,' he thought, 'I think someone got some things to explain…'

People began to exit the room, leaving Inuyasha and Kikyo alone. Just as Kikyo was about to exit the room, Inuyasha's voice called out to her.

"Kikyo."

Kikyo turned her eyes only to met eyes with eyes with the owner of the . "Yes, Inuyasha? Can I help you?" She answered casually.

Inuyasha was confused as to how this woman managed to stay so calm. Doesn't she know the pain he's been through in the first two years since her total disappearance? He wanted to scream at her for breaking all his hope on her, but he knew that he had to maintain his professionalism. So, instead, he managed to ask. "He's not your real father… right?"

Kikyo sighed. "True. My mother married him two years after we moved to America," she paused, "He paid for all my medical treatment until this very time."

"Oh and that's why you're **not **going back." Inuyasha can't help the accusing tone in his voice.

"That's not it, Inuyasha!" Kikyo argued, as she walked towards him.

Inuyasha glared at the woman in front of him. "Then explain!"

"I…" Kikyo struggled to find her words as she avoided his stare.

"Keh. Can't even find the courage to look at me in the eyes, Kikyo? This is so like you. Running away from everything. Tsk." Inuyasha then started to make his way to the exit.

"Wait Inuyasha!" cried Kikyo as she pulled one of his sleeves.

"Now wh-" Inuyasha was cut down as he felt a pair of lips descended on his own.

Just then, he heard a gasp as the door was opened, revealing his shocked wife.

"Inu…yasha…?" Kagome stammered as tears began to form in her eyes.

* * *

**End chapter**

* * *

Until next time!

Amane~


	4. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 4. Misunderstandings

...

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha stammered. The poor woman just stared at the 'couple' in front of her. Snatching his hands away from Kikyo, Inuyasha tried to explain to his wife. "Kagome, I swear, this is not like what you think!"

Kagome shook her head as tears began streaming down her cheeks. Without muttering another word, she took off her leave.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out. Glancing at Kikyo one last time, he sighed before chasing after Kagome.

* * *

'I can't believe him! I'm not even gone yet and here he is… kissing some woman in his office.' Kagome thought sadly. She was walking aimlessly in the road when she suddenly felt the wind blew harder. "It's cold." She moaned as she hugged herself.

"Kagome!" a raspy voice called out to her.

Kagome looked up at the source of the voice. "What do you want, Inuyasha?" She asked heatedly.

"Kagome, please. Listen to me for a sec-"

"No, Mister. **You **listen to me now," she retorted back, "I've waited for you in your office for two damn hours. And when I saw Naraku and your assistants had been out for a while, I wondered why you haven't got out yet. So I figured that you were probably handling some copies or something, and might need my help," she paused as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "But Inuyasha… You, how could you did this to me!"

Inuyasha was speechless. He gripped his wife's shoulders, forcing her to look him at the eyes. "No let me go, let me go!" Kagome cried as she pounded her fists to Inuyasha's chest.

"Kagome… Give me a minute and I'll make it all clear for you, please?" Inuyasha was half begging now, his voice weak, as if the wind swallowed it.

Kagome just stared at him, as if contemplating his plead. She could never bear that begging look on her husband's face. Inuyasha sighed. "C'mon, let's go home, I don't want you to catch a cold." He said as he put his coat on her. Hesitantly, Kagome followed her husband to their car.

* * *

"So… She was your high school sweetheart wasn't she?" Kagome asked carefully as she sat beside Inuyasha in the couch. As soon as they arrived to the house, Inuyasha had explained how Kikyo suddenly kissed him in the meeting room when he was about to exit. Kagome, being in her much clearer mind right now, had just realized that when she saw the kissing incident, Inuyasha wasn't kissing back, nor was he closed his eyes like Kikyo. Instead, he kinda looked surprised.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. We've been together for only a year though."

"So what happen with you guys when she was in America?" The raven-haired woman couldn't help her curiosity. Inuyasha had never mentioned anything about this Kikyo woman until today.

"She didn't tell me her new number after she got there. But she did tell me her address there before she left. So I mailed her countless times. But none of them was ever replied. I thought… I thought that she didn't survive the operation," he paused, "however, even if she did not survive, her mother at the very least could reply my mails to tell me or something but no! For two damn years I've been waiting for nothing!"

Kagome looked up at her husband sympathetically. Never did once she saw him looked so down like this.

"But then, I met you." He continued as a smile began to form in the corner of his lips, recalling their first meeting in the college. "At first, you're just an annoying girl who wanted me so badly to apologize for the coffee that I didn't even dropped,"

"Well, excuse me! You did drop it to my white shirt!" Kagome protested.

Inuyasha chuckled. "See, you're still the same stubborn girl I met eleven years ago," he said as he gazed into her eyes, "But that's why I love you."

Kagome blushed. "I'm… I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"Hm?" the young business owner asked lovingly as he stroke his wife's beautiful raven hair.

"I'm sorry… I just snapped at you like that, and refused to hear you out. I'm such a selfish woman." She said weakly.

Inuyasha planted a kiss to her forehead. "Ssshh… It's alright baby, if I were in your shoes, I would probably reacted the same, if not worse. Hell. I could even shoot the guy right away," He joked, and was quite pleased when he saw his wife began to smile. "Tomorrow's Saturday, so I'll be home earlier. Can we catch the movie tomorrow after five?" He asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." Came Kagome's simple answer. The couple glanced at each other for a while before Inuyasha's finally guided Kagome to their room.

.

.

* * *

Kagome was humming happily as she walked to her husband's office. She was about to pushed the lift button before she saw him walked out of the other lift. "Inuyasha!" she called. Inuyasha threw his stare to the beautiful woman beside him and smiled, as he tried to tell her something...

**Flashback**

_Inuyasha was about to go out to have some lunch when one of his secretaries came to his room and told him there's someone who wanted to see him._

_'I wonder who might this be.' He thought as he went inside the lift._

_When he stepped to the lobby, his eyes widened at the sight of the black haired woman with pale skin. "Kikyo? What are you doing here?"_

_Hearing her name being called, Kikyo turned to the owner of the voice. "Inuyasha… I… I came to apologize."_

_Inuyasha glanced around the lobby room and sighed. "This is not a really good place to talk, ya know. C'mon. We can go sit on a café."_

_"I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I didn't knew you were married already." Kikyo apologized as she keep staring at her drink._

_Inuyasha took a sip of his coffee before answered, "Well… What do you think Kikyo? It's been thirteen years after all." He wasn't trying to be mean with Kikyo but he just couldn't help it. However, upon seeing Kikyo's dejected looks, his eyes softened a bit. "Well… how about you? I mean, are you married now?" he asked. Kikyo just smiled sadly as she shook her head. "No…" she answered, before the two of them met the awkward silence._

_"Hey Kikyo," Inuyasha started carefully. Said woman finally threw her gaze to the young business owner. "Why didn't you ever reply my mails…? You know… at least you could inform me that you're okay."_

_Kikyo fell silence for a while before she finally answered. "Inuyasha. My mom forbid me to have anymore relationship with you," she paused, taking a glance at Inuyasha's confused looks, "I mean… back then, we were still giddy teenagers. And my mom said it's much better for me to look for… an **older **man, you know, how my mom's always been…" Kikyo sighed. Inuyasha just kept silence. He knew, back then, he didn't really have anything fancy to offer to Kikyo, being a teenager he is, and he knew well how materialistic Kikyo's mother was._

_Inuyasha took a deep breath before he finally said, "I think… You might want to meet Kagome. You know, your first meeting being an… **unfortunate** one and such. So I was wondering, do you mind come join us for a movie?"_

**End Flashback  
**

"Kagome. I just met Kikyo today," Kagome's eyes widened at the mention of her name, as Inuyasha cleared his throat and continue, "We've cleared some misunderstandings… and… I invited her to go watch some movie with us… Is that ok with you, Kagome?" he finished.

Kagome sighed. She just couldn't say no could she? Besides, she actually kinda wanted to get acquaintances with this Kikyo after all. "Well I guess that's not a bad idea, where is she now? " She asked her husband.

Inuyasha smiled. "I think she might be there already. I've told her the movie is on five. C'mon, it's going to start soon."

* * *

As they began to walk out of the theatre, Inuyasha, being a very action-crime movie maniac, was extremely excited as he discussed the whole movie to Kikyo, who was apparently a fan of an action-crime movie as well.

"Damn, Kikyo, I swear that guy got ten brains inside of his head! Circles and bombs to give her daughter direction?"

"Actually, Inuyasha, I think he owes the credit to his daughter too, you know, she's a woman and yet she dare to go to the extreme to save her parents."

Kagome just kept silence. 'I don't even really know what's the good point about that movie. I guess- I guess they're more compatible in mind.' She thought sadly. The image of Inuyasha having a son with another woman began to flash in her mind. 'No,' she thought as she closed her eyes. 'Stop…'

Inuyasha noticed his wife's sudden change of attitude and asked her worriedly. "Kagome? **Wife**? You ok?"

Kagome's eyes stuttered open as she tried to smile to her husband. "I'm ok, Inuyasha, I think some thing had gotten in my eye. I'll be back soon." She said as she turned to the theatre toilet.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out to his wife. He sighed when he could no longer saw her. "I guess I'll be waiting here. You're going home now?" He asked Kikyo.

"Oh, no, actually Inuyasha. I kinda wanted to have a chat with Kagome… we haven't really talked yet you know." Kikyo answered.

"Alright."

* * *

Kagome washed her face with the cold water. 'He's better off with her… ' She thought sadly. 'At least… she could give him a son, like he always wanted.'

Kagome then got out of the theatre with another exit, so that she won't see Inuyasha. She called out a taxi and went home.

.

.

* * *

It was almost 11 o'clock, and Inuyasha's not home yet. It's raining outside and Kagome figured that Inuyasha was probably going off for dinner with Kikyo. She was about to get to her bed before she finally heard the door knocked. When she opened the door, she was very surprised to see her drenched husband, panted slightly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Inu-Inuyasha…" she stammered.

"Kagome," the young business owner gritted his teeth. "What the hell are you thinking? Don't you know how worried was I when Kikyo said she couldn't find you anywhere in the toilet? I called you thousand times. And you didn't answer even for once! I went back to my office asking if anyone might saw you. I drove like a madman to the police station, thinking that you might be kidnapped or something… It never occurred to me at once that you left me and got home already! Can't you **at least** give me a call?" he roared.

Kagome bit her lips. "I'm sorry… Inuyasha."

"Sorry? Is that's all you wanted to say? God Kagome-"

"I said I'm sorry!" She screamed, "You were so busy discussing the movie with her anyway!"

"What the? Is this all about Kikyo again? Christ! Kagome, She **was **my ex-girlfriend **twelve damn years **ago. We've been married for **seven damn years**. Are you out of your mind? I think you really need to **think **twice before you blurted everything out of your mouth, Kagome!" Seeing his wife's sudden change in features, Inuyasha knew he went a bit too far. He just couldn't help his anger this time.

Kagome tried to hold her tears as she managed to speak. "You're right," Inuyasha flinched at his wife's tone. "I need to think… and that's why, I need some time to be alone… away from you for a while. I'm going to my mom's house tomorrow."

* * *

**End chapter**

* * *

A/N: Phew that's was kinda a looonggg chappy isn't it? I almost hit 2k! LOL. Sorry if there's not much fluff until now. I'm still getting the background cleared before jumping off to the main focus. See you later folks!

Amane~


	5. The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

_In previous chapter…_

Kagome tried to hold her tears as she managed to say. "You're right," Inuyasha flinched at his wife's tone. "I need to think… and that's why, I need some time to be alone… away from you for a while. I'm going to my mom's house tomorrow."

* * *

Chapter 5. The Fight

...

Their eyes were locked at each other for a while before Inuyasha finally gave out a dark chuckle. "So, running away now are we, eh Kagome?"

Kagome froze at her husband's cold tone.

"Getting so angry at me when what I did was only **worrying the shit out of myself **because my wife- apparently decided to suddenly **disappeared **before telling me anything… Then planning to run away from me to your mama before solving the problem, hm? Seriously, I never thought you were such a _big baby_, Kagome." Inuyasha said with a taunting voice.

A loud slap could be heard in the room.

"….…" The young businessman touched the skin in his face that began to redden, while staring at his wife, as if he didn't believe what she had just done.

Kagome was panting and shaking, "How dare you insult me… Inuyasha, you-" she closed her eyes as she managed to say, "_I hate you_." She then ran outside of the house.

Inuyasha, still shocked with what just happened, just stand there before he finally realized that Kagome had left the house, in a big rain nonetheless.

_ 'I hate you.' _The words replayed in his mind, and instead of chasing out of his angry wife, he just stared at the empty road.

"Keh. Stupid woman, she probably went to Eri's." Inuyasha muttered. 'Maybe I made her really mad this time… But still she has no right to slap me and not to mention telling me that she hated me afterwards!' He thought bitterly.

Kagome was running as fast as her feet could take her. She didn't really knew where's she going until she realized that she was in front of Eri's house. "I hope Eri and Hojo are still awake…"

The mentioned couple was enjoying their time watching TV when a knock on the door was heard.

"It's late… Who might be there?" Hojo asked.

Eri shrugged, "I don't know, let me see," She walked to the door and looked through the peephole, "Oh my!"

Kagome was already shivering outside when the door finally opened.

"Kagome? Oh my God, honey what happened to you? What are you doing outside in rain like this?" Eri asked in surprise and concern.

Instead of answering, Kagome throw her wet self to her. "Eri!" she sobbed hysterically, "Inuyasha- he!" Said woman grew even more confused, but she tried to soothe her friend nonetheless. "Ssshh… Kagome, it's ok, let's get you inside.

That whole night, the raven-haired woman was practically crying her heart out to her friend.

* * *

Kagome awoke as she felt the sunlight began to disturb her sleep. "Hmmm… Where am I?" She noticed that she had been sleeping on a cozy sofa bed, instead of hers and Inuyasha's bed. 'Inuyasha…'

Memories of last night began to replay in her head. 'That's right,' she thought sadly, 'I had a big fight with Inuyasha, and I left him.'

"Feeling better Kagome?" The short-haired woman asked gently as she brought a glass of warm milk to her friend.

"Eri- Oh thanks! You shouldn't be bothered though…I… I gave enough trouble for you already." Kagome said sheepishly. 'What the heck am I thinking yesterday, really.' Seriously, what could be more embarrassing than running to your friend's house midnight after a big fight with your husband?

Eri just smiled at her friend. "It's ok Kagome. Friends are supposed to help each other no matter what, right?"

Kagome just kept silence as she stared into nothing.

"Kagome…?" came the concerned voice of Eri.

"I…. I don't know how to face **him** anymore, Eri," She said dejectedly, "He's right. I'm so immature… It's not really his fault. I mean- I'm the one who took off childishly in the first time, and I even slapped him! God…"

Eri looked at her friend sympathetically. Inuyasha and Kagome were good friends to her, but as much as she wanted to help Kagome to talk to Inuyasha, this was a problem that the couple should've work out themselves. She sighed. "Cheer up Kagome, wanna go get some ice cream with me and Hojo?"

Kagome threw her gaze to Eri as she began to smile. "Sure. I don't see the harm on it." She remembered the old memory when Eri tried to get her together with Hojo. The three of them were an inseparable trio back then. 'And to think that now they were married to each other.' She thought to herself.

On the other side, Eri recalled back the time when she find out Kagome was betrothed to Inuyasha. That time, she knew how heart-broken Hojo was. She was the one who's always there to console him, and as the time passed by, Hojo began to develop feelings for her and finally proposed to her. "Ok then, let's get going!" She said cheerfully..

* * *

"And, oh, do you remember when Totosai Sensei dared Miroku to grope the imitation skeleton?" Kagome laughed.

"Of course I do! Believe me, that look on Sango's face was priceless."

"Don't forget when she chased after Miroku around the school hall when he peeped the ladies' changing room!" added Eri as he began to laugh hysterically.

"To think that the two were married now…" Hojo mused.

"Love can make you do crazy things, silly." Eri pecked her husband on the cheek before she rose from her seat. "I'm going to go get some cash from the nearest ATM. You two just wait here kay?" Kagome and Hojo nodded.

No long after Eri exit the ice cream shop, Hojo tried to make a small talk with Kagome. "So… Kagome, what are you going to do now? You know, the problem with Inuyasha and so…"

Kagome smiled sadly. "I don't know Hojo…" she answered, "I would probably give him some time to cool off. Don't wanna get my head bitten off do I." Kagome smiled before she suddenly glanced towards the window. 'Weird,' she thought, 'Just then, I felt that I was being… observed with someone. Never mind. Forget it.'

Hojo chuckled at Kagome's joke attempt. But then his eyes turned serious as he gazed at her concernedly. "Kagome," He started carefully, "Listen… You don't need to be afraid to discuss anything with me. I mean, it would be better to share your problems with others…. We're friends after all, right?"

Kagome bit her lips. She suddenly remembered about what her doctor said. _"You have a lung cancer, ." _'Should I tell this to Hojo?'

"Hojo.." she started, "I-,"

Unfortunately, someone accidentally bumped to Kagome and caused her ice cream to spill on her shirt.

"Oh no! Not this shirt…" Kagome moaned as Hojo took out to a handkerchief out of his pocket.

"Here, use this one." He said. Kagome smiled. "You always come in handy, Hojo. Still the same old you."

"Only for you, though." He replied. Kagome froze.

Hojo laughed. "Just kidding, Kagome! Seriously. That look on your face is hilarious!"

"It's not even funny Hojo!" She cried as she rose and hit his back jokingly.

"Aw! Stop it Kagome! You wounded me!" Kagome just laughed.

The two were not aware of a pair of dark violet eyes were eyeing them dangerously. Kagome stopped as she heard a low growl.

"Inuyasha..? What are you-"

"Why hello Kagome. Surprised to see your beloved husband here?" Inuyasha said in such a sarcastic and cold tone that sent chills to Kagome's spine.

Inuyasha was beyond mad. How dare she left him alone in confusion while enjoying some time with other guy?

_**Flashback**_

_ "Hello. Takahashi's here." Inuyasha answered his ringing phone. "Inuyasha." Said the voice on the phone._

_ "Kikyo? What happen?" the young business owner was a bit surprised that Kikyo called him._

_ "Inuyasha… I knew this might be hard on you… I don't even know how to tell this… But I think you must came here by yourself." Kikyo said._

_ "What? Wait. What is it Kikyo?" Inuyasha was very confused._

_ "I saw Kagome with some guy in the ice cream shop... They were laughing, and I thought… I thought…Kagome was saying something about being tired of you…"_

_**End Flashback**_

Inuyasha didn't really believe Kikyo before he saw this by himself. "We need to talk." He simply said before snatching Kagome away from the shop.

* * *

"Inuyasha, let go of my hand! You're hurting me!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha finally stopped in front of his car. "Explain." He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, EXPLAIN, woman." He repeated as he raised his voice.

Kagome flinched. Why was he being so harsh on her?

"What do you want me to explain Inuyasha?" She cried to him, "What did I do now?"

"Don't give me that look. Why do you act so lovey-dovey with **him**?"

"Inuyasha, Hojo** is just my friend**!"

"Yeah. And flying pigs are really exist."

"God, Inuyasha, he has a wife!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you flirted with him, Kagome!"

"I do not! You're the one who started first with Kikyo! At least now you know how does it feel to be** in my shoes** back then!"

"What the hell? This has nothing to do with Kikyo, you immature woman!"

"Me immature? Then how about you- the arrogant, two faced,-"

"Enough Kagome!" snapped Inuyasha, "You always told me about believing me and such, but what's this shit I'm hearing? Every time I tried to ask you what troubled you, you just walked away! Now why are you being like this? I swear, this is so not you!", he paused as he took a deep breathe. "I'm sick and tired of you!" With that, he entered his car and turn full speed.

"Wait Inuyasha, NO!" Kagome screamed to her husband. As the scream left her mouth, she choked.

'No.' Kagome gasped, a sudden unbearable pain shot her chest as she felt it was becoming harder to breathe. 'Don't leave… Inuyasha, please…'

Everything started to become a blur for her as she began lose her consciousness. She could hear a few voices yelling, before a very frightened and concerned voice called out to her as she finally succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

A/N: And who might that voice be? Oh. I realized I haven't created any 'bad guy' in this story. I'm kinda stuck right now… So, do you want Kikyo to be the bad guy, or should I make another? Pleasee review on what you think on this chapter too It makes me more excited to continue.

Amane~


	6. Not So Secret Anymore

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 6. Not So Secret Anymore

...

Kagome was awoken to an unfamiliar surroundings. White room. White bed. An oxygen mask was attached on her face. 'Am I… In a hospital?'

As if on cue, a woman clothed in a nurse uniform entered the room. She walked to her bed and in a friendly tone, she began to speak, "Good morning, Maam. Do you feel any better?"

Kagome looked at the young nurse as she tried to find her voice. "What…happened?" she managed to say, her voice hoarse.

"You were fainted somewhere, and a gentleman and his wife brought you here," she paused as she heard the door being knocked, "I think there they are!"

The door was opened, revealing a very concerned Eri and Hojo.

"Kagome!" cried Eri as she ran to her bestfriend, "God, honey, what happen to you?" she trembled slightly as she sobbed, "You know, I've almost lost it when Hojo told me… that you'd stopped breathing!"

Kagome just stared at Eri, and then threw her gaze to Hojo who was also waiting for her answer. She sighed. "I guess I really should talk about this…"

* * *

Inuyasha was driving madly across the road when suddenly a pedestrian crossed the road. He honked his car repeatedly.

"What the hell, old man! Can't you see the light is green?" He screamed in anger as he opened the windshield.

Inuyasha did realize that he was kind of too harsh on Kagome, turning his car and left her alone in the parking lot, however, his pride as a husband was hurting so much that he didn't even care anymore.

"Shit. Not another traffic..." He cursed. Just then, his phone began to ring.

The caller's ID said Kikyo. He answered the phone grimly. "What is it, Kikyo?"

On the other line, Kikyo noticed the distress in his tone. Which means that her little scenario had worked perfectly.

"Inuyasha," she said, trying her best to sound concerned. "Are you OK?" When Inuyasha didn't answered though, she called to him again, "Inuyasha?"

"_You're right, Kikyo… God I didn't believe you for a bit until I saw them with my very own eyes! I mean, how the hell did she manage to go with some other guy who'd been chasing after her-before her marriage, right after a big fight with her husband?"_

Kikyo listened carefully to Inuyasha's rambling. A wicked smile began to form on the corner of her lips. "Listen, Inuyasha," she began, "I knew that it must be hard for you to believe… but- but do you think that…."

"_Think what, Kikyo?"_

"That… Kagome might only tried to **provoke** an argument with you before she left? Maybe… She's only using the argument and the fight to go after him…You know… maybe she's very mad at you… because of me… and- I'm so sorry if it's my fault, Inuyasha." Kikyo smiled slyly from the phone. Her innocent tone was flawless. She knew it was easier to mess with Inuyasha's mind right now, as he was not thinking clearly.

"…..Inuyasha?" the black haired woman called carefully when she received no response.

_"I-I need to hung up the phone now, Kikyo. I'm driving."_

The line was off.

Kikyo smirked to herself. 'Perfect.'

* * *

"What? And just how long did you plan to hide this from everyone, Kagome?" Eri was furious. Why did Kagome keep such a big burden to herself? Didn't she trust her as a friend?

"I don't wanna Inuyasha to find out, Eri!" Kagome cried, "This whole situation with Kikyo and all had been troubling our relationship severely, you know. And besides…" Kagome bit her lip.

"I seriously didn't know if I **really** wanted to survive."

Eri froze as her husband began to shake Kagome's shoulders furiously.

"Are you insane, Kagome? You do realize that you were practically telling us that you do **not want to live**, don't you?"

Kagome threw her gaze to the floor. "After all," she said, tears began to form on her eyes, "That way… he could freely marry anyone he wanted and have a child without worrying about leaving me."

"And do you think Inuyasha really wanted to **leave you, **Kagome?" The brown haired man snapped. Kagome looked at him. Never did once she saw Hojo so… angry.

"Did you know why did I finally gave up on you?" Kagome shook her head.

"Because I could see the way Inuyasha felt for you!" Hojo was all but calm, "I could see the way his eyes would look at you, the way he smiled at you, the way he touched you so gently as if you were the most precious thing in the world!" He paused, "And that's why… I'm letting you go. I knew I would never win you from him."

At this, Kagome's eyes began to get wet with tears. She remembered the very first night she and Inuyasha were officially a married couple.

_**"Kagome, do you know why I married you?" asked Inuyasha from his bed, his tanned hand stroked his wife's thick raven hair.**_

_**"Because I'm pretty, smart, and undeniably irresistible?" Kagome joked.**_

_**"No you silly woman," He laughed when he saw his wife pouted, "But that might count, too."**_

_**"So what is it?" The young woman asked out of curiosity.**_

_**"It is because," he paused, staring deep to Kagome's brown orbs, "Because, I couldn't imagine my life without you in the picture."**_

'Hojo's right…Oh my God, what am I thinking? I love Inuyasha so much… I shouldn't keep this a secret to him…'

"Kagome?" Came Eri's concerned voice.

Kagome tried to rose from her bed.

"Kagome!" Eri called worriedly, "What are you trying to do?"

"Eri… please… I need to get back home. I need to see Inuyasha..."

* * *

Sitting on his usual work chair, Inuyasha was contemplating Kikyo's words earlier.

**_Maybe… She's only using the argument and the fight to go after him…You know… maybe she's very mad at you… because of me… and- I'm so sorry if it's my fault._**

'Kagome,' he thought sadly. 'Did you truly want to leave me? Why? Am I not good enough as your husband?'

Just after that, he heard the sound of the door being knocked. But before he even got the change to go outside, he was suddenly met eyes to eyes with none other than his wife.

"Inuyasha…" Began Kagome as she panted slightly. Even a small run made her lung has to work harder.

"What do you want, Kagome?" Inuyasha put on his cold mask, even though what he really wanted to do now is to hold the woman in front of him, making sure that she would never disappeared before him again.

Kagome looked up at her husband determinedly. "Inuyasha, I need to tell you something important. I-"

As if the Gods hated Kagome so much, another sound of foot steps were heard as Kikyo burst into the room. "Inuyasha! There you are! I was very worried when you suddenly called the line off when you said that you're driving!"

Kagome's hope was shattered to pieces. 'Inuyasha's been on the phone with Kikyo? What were they talking about?'

"No, I'm fine Kikyo." Answered Inuyasha gruffly before he threw his stare back to Kagome. "Now what do you want to say, Kagome?"

Kagome bit her lips. Unwanted memories began to flash in her mind.

**_"Look Kagome," Inuyasha began as he rose and threw his gaze to the window, "We both know that… that we might never be able to have any child. Hell. We've known that for years! And I don't really wanna talk about that right now… So, can you please leave the room for now?"_**

**_"Mama!" the little boy, Kyouta squealed as he ran to the woman. The woman smiled as she reached out her hand for him to grasp. Walking hand by hand, they began to make their way to a certain dark haired man… none other than Inuyasha._**

**_"What the? Is this all about Kikyo again? Christ! Kagome, She was my ex-girlfriend since twelve damn years ago. We've been married for seven damn years. Are you out of your mind? I think you really need to think twice before you blurted everything out of your mouth, Kagome!_**

**_"Enough Kagome!" snapped Inuyasha, "You always told me about believing me and such, but what's this shit I'm hearing? Every time I tried to ask you what troubled you, you just walked away! Now why are you being like this? I swear, this is so not you!", he paused as he took a deep breathe. "I'm sick and tired of you!"_ **

Kagome flinched at the last one. **_'I'm sick and tired of you!'_**

'Maybe telling him was not the best option,' She thought desperately. 'This is for his own sake. Please forgive me Inuyasha…'

"Well Kagome?" Inuyasha was getting impatient.

"Nevermind, Inuyasha. It's not really important." Kagome said weakly.

Inuyasha was confused, 'What's with the sudden change of attitude?'

"Inuyasha... I..." Kagome closed her eyes and finally turned to run.

"Kagome, wait! Tell me what's going on!" Inuyasha was going to chase after his wife when suddenly he felt a pair of arms trapped around his middle, preventing him to do so.

"Let her be, Inuyasha! See! She really did want to leave you!"

"The hell I'm going to let her escape this time! Kagome!" He was finally broken free from Kikyo's embrace, and running after Kagome.

Kikyo just stared at the door. "What a stupid man," she mocked, "He just gonna get his heart break even more."

* * *

Kagome felt as if her lung is about to burst. She exerted herself so much to made it until this way, and she didn't know how long she'd be able to run like this.

"Kagome!"

'Oh no, he's almost got here!' Kagome thought frantically.

Just then, she finally stopped. "No…" she moaned as she clutched her chest, "Not now!"

Inuyasha was relieved when he saw Kagome had stopped running, but he noticed that she began to slump unstably. His eyes grew wide as he saw she was about to collapse. As fast as his human's feet could bring him, he dashed just to catch her just in time before she hit the ground.

"Kagome," he said shakily, "It's not funny! Wake up woman!" The business owner shook his wife's body vigorously, while trying to keep his mind sane. When he heard not even a slight respond from the woman in his arms though, he roared, "KAGOMEEE!"

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

A/N: I really am evil.


	7. I Won't Ever Let Go

A/N: So happy to announce that _My Time for You_ hits 1111 views just now! ^_^ Not a really big achievement I know, but knowing that there are so many people who read this story (even though it might not be as fancy as many others) just makes me happy (: Ehm... Sorry about my rambling. Here we go on the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 7. I Won't Ever Let Go

...

Inuyasha quickly scooped his wife on his arms and got her to the car. 'Please, just be OK Kagome,' he thought frantically as he hit the gas.

As soon as he arrived to the hospital, he brought Kagome inside as he screamed for the doctors. "Doctor! Anyone, please help my wife!" Everyone in the room was eyeing him as if he was a mad man. A nurse quickly approached him.

"I'm sorry Sir, you're not allowed to create such a commotion inside the hospital. We need you to keep calm as we process your registration."

Inuyasha stared at the nurse as if she'd grown two heads. "What? Keep calm? Registration? Are you out of mind or simply dumb, woman? MY wife's life here is at stake!" He roared angrily.

The frightened nurse was about to retreat back, but then she caught a glance at Kagome's pale face, her lips had begun to turn purplish and the lining on her eyes thickened. "Oh my God. I'm going to call the doctor right away!"

* * *

After what seemed like years, the doctor finally got out from Kagome's room. Inuyasha rose abruptly, "How's my wife, doctor?" he demanded. The doctor stared at the worried husband. "Mr. Takahashi, right?" Inuyasha nodded.

"I believe you knew already about Mrs. Takahashi's current condition… Mr. Takahashi." The doctor began.

Inuyasha frowned. What condition did the doctor could probably mean?

Seeing Inuyasha's confused looks, the doctor continued, "I mean, you do know that Mrs. Takahashi… had a lung cancer, don't you?"

Inuyasha froze.

"You're… kidding, right… doctor?" he asked slowly. There is no way Kagome would be with that… that gravely disease, right?

The doctor sighed mournfully as he began to explain, "I take it that Mrs. Takahashi hasn't told you yet. You see. She had been with this cancer for quite a time for now… From the last test, I can see the tumor cell had spread around her body organs," he paused as he took a quick glance at the business owner's face. Seeing that there was still no expression in his face, he continued, "The cancer had reached the fourth stage, in which the sufferers would started to feel the intense pain and difficulty breathing every time their lungs overworked...And that's why she would most likely to blacked out after doing a vigorous activity…"

Inuyasha's heart began to paced uncontrollably. 'All this time… I was being so unfair on her while she had to hold such pain… What kind of husband am I?"

"Doctor. Please… tell me that there are still hope for her…" He pleaded softly. He was afraid for the answer- but he needed to know. Inuyasha knew very well how deadly is lung cancer. During it's earlier phases, there were no noticeable complications, and by the time one had been discovered with it, it was usually almost too late to do anything.

The doctor threw the business man a sympathetic look, "I'm so sorry to tell you this, Mr. Takahashi. But we have two options here," he paused, as if thinking how to break the news to him. "Either we do a chemotherapy to _prolong _Ms. Takahashi's life. Or we did the lung operation."

Inuyasha was about to say something when the doctor suddenly continued, "However… The operation should be done within this month… Also, you need to know the rate of survival of the lung operation was only around ten percent. And if you chose the chemo, it would only give her around five more months… The decision's now up to you, Mr. Takahashi."

Inuyasha felt his world began to fall apart.

* * *

"Uhh…"Kagome opened her eyes slowly. 'Am I at the hospital again?' She threw her gaze to her right side, and instantly she was greeted by the sight of her husband, falling asleep beside her bed.

'Poor Inuyasha… He must've been so tired.' The raven-haired woman thought as she began to caress her husband's long black hair lovingly.

Unfortunately, the small gesture has awoken Inuyasha. His eyes quickly flew to his wife's. Upon seeing her face, he couldn't help but to land a kiss on her lips as he held her pale face in his hands.

Kagome's eyes shot opened. His kiss was demanding, dominating, and most of all, desperate. As if he was pouring all of his emotion into that kiss.

"Inuyasha…" she murmured as he released her lips.

"Kagome…" he trembled slightly. His heart was shattering inside. "Kagome!" He pulled her into a tight hug, "Why Kagome, **why**?"

Kagome just kept silence. She figured that he found out about her cancer already from her doctor.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha…" she answered weakly.

"Sorry? You're sorry? I should be the one apologizing, Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as he let go of her to find her eyes.

Kagome bit her lips at the sudden eye contact.

"This… your sudden change in attitude and all. All because of this, right? Because you were trying to hide this from me?" he asked dejectedly.

"No! Inuyasha, I didn't plan to-"

"Then tell me Kagome, why don't you tell me this earlier?"

Kagome was on the verge of tears, "I thought," She managed to say, "I thought… you're better off with someone elese. Someone who can always… stay by your side, and bear you a child. So… it wouldn't matter anyway if I leave…"

Inuyasha shook his head repeatedly. "Do you forget what I said eight years ago, Kagome?"

_**As long as my heart still beating, I would only set my heart on you. **_

Tears began to form on the corner on Kagome's eyes as Inuyasha raised his hand to wipe them off.

"Don't cry, wife… You know I hated it when you cried…" Inuyasha tried to soothe his wife, although his own heart had began to brake to pieces.

"I love you, Inuyasha. I love you so much." Sobbed Kagome.

"Me too, Kagome. Me too… " Inuyasha answered as he embraced her one more time, "So please don't leave me…" pleaded him. Kagome closed her eyes as she smiled sadly.

'I'm sorry, I can't promise you anything this time, Inuyasha…'

* * *

Kagome was very eager to finally leave the hospital. They had been staying there for four days and Kagome has always complained how she hated the hospital food and she missed their bedroom back home. After a full morning on arguing and a permission from the doctor himself, Inuyasha at last raised his white flag to his wife.

On their way home, Inuyasha recalled his last conversation with the doctor.

"_**Mr. Takahashi… please inform us your decision soon…. I didn't mean to rush you, but remember, the longer does the actions prolonged… the more pain she would have to suffer." Inuyasha instantly knew the two meanings in the doctor's words. If he chose to perform the operation for Kagome right now… whether Kagome come out safely or not, it would surely cease her suffering… But no. Inuyasha just couldn't risk her life just like that. He was secretly still hoping that there would be another way out without risking her life.**_

"_**I understand, doctor, please let me think for a while… I'll give you my answer as soon as possible, I promise."**_

Inuyasha had never really realized it until today, but having Kagome by his side was **what **made him whole. Not success, not power, not honor. Not even a heir… Her unrequited love for him, her unending devotion, and her sincere affection… that was all he ever need. Kagome had given all her time to love every part of him in these ten years. Especially the last two years, when his emotion became less stable. And this was his chance to prove to her, that he would gladly give all his time dedicated just for her.

Just to see her happy and smiling again.

Just to see her healthy and well.

Just to picture themselves in the future, happy and loving each other without worries, in the next three years, in the next thirteen years, in the next thirty years…

Still driving, he moved his right hand to Kagome's left one, only to gripped it tightly. Noticing this, Kagome looked up at her husband. Their eyes met for a while, and instantly both knew the hidden message behind the silence.

'No matter what, I'll never let go of this hand…"

**The End**

A/N: Just kidding! Seriously, it would be such a crappy hanging story if I stop it right here -_- Anyway, I guess I'm not really good at fluff :( BTW, do you guys want the story to end this way without any more disruption (which maybe I could get to the ending in about two more chapters), or do you want me to make more twists before heading to the ending? I've decided to make looonnnggg series on either this or _Fading_.

Amane~


	8. An Unwanted Visitor

A/N: Ok, so my teacher apparently decided to be very nice and gave me bunch of works to do in this long weekend… and not to mention an upcoming test on the first day of school. So, this might be my last update until Wednesday I'll try to post one more chapter on either this or _Fading_ though. Ok. Enough with my rambling. On to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 8. An Unwanted Visitor

...

"Inuyasha! Stop, that tickles!" giggled Kagome as her husband continued to plant kisses across her jawline. Smirking, Inuyasha suddenly swapped their position so that Kagome was straddling him. He looked deep inside her beautiful brown orbs. "Kagome…." He purred lovingly.

He pulled her face closer to him and was about to kiss her when suddenly his phone began to ring. "Oh please not now…" he groaned.

Kagome giggled, "Go pick up the phone, Inuyasha. It might be something important."

Grumbling, Inuyasha walked to his desk as he muttered something about 'unwanted visitors' and 'stupid intruders'. Kagome just laughed at his childishness.

"Takahashi."

"_Inuyasha?"_

Inuyasha frozed. Why must Kikyo call at time like this? He glanced to Kagome and motioned to her that he needed to talk outside.

"Kikyo? What brings you to call me… at twelve in the night nonetheless?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"_Oh, no, Inuyasha… I just wanted to ask you something… Are you and Kagome __**alright**__ now?"_

Inuyasha sighed. Should he tell this to Kikyo? But after all… she's his friend, and could be trusted… right…?

"Yeah Kikyo… We cleared our misunderstandings already. But…"

"_But what Inuyasha?"_

"Kagome has a cancer…" Inuyasha said carefully.

"_Inuyasha,_ _I'm so sorry to hear it… But if you don't mind… Can I ask- can I ask you… how is her condition now?"_

"She had been diagnosed with stage four cancer Kikyo. I need to decide whether to get her an operation soon…"

"_Oh God… I'm so sorry! This must be hard for you and the kid…"_

The young business owner flinched. Why did she have to bring such topic? "Kikyo, I never had a kid." He whispered softly.

"_What? You're kidding, right? I mean- you told me that you guys had been married for seven years!"_

Inuyasha sighed. Did he need to tell this to her too? "Kikyo, Kagome…. She's barren."

"_Inuyasha… I'm really sorry to hear it…"_

"It's ok, Kikyo. Kagome's going to be fine, we're going to be just fine, " Inuyasha answered. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

"Who is it, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome when she saw her husband had come back.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. 'I do not want her to misunderstand the situation anymore….' He thought.

"Eh, it's just an accountant of mine. Said he made a mistake for earlier month's data." The business owner answered quickly.

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha began to make his way to the bed, a sly smile formed in his lips.

"So, Kagome…" He said, climbing to the bed. "Shall we continue?"

* * *

"So Kagome has a cancer? Interesting." Kikyo smirked to herself.

She opened a box and took out a picture of her and Inuyasha thirteen years ago. They looked so happy together in that time. 'And we'll be happy like this again soon, Inuyasha.' She smiled as she slowly caressed the photo with her manicured fingers. 'It appears that I don't even have to tried to take Inuyasha away from you, Kagome. We'll see long can he stay devoted to you…'

.

.

* * *

It's been a week since Kagome left the hospital. And today was a very special day for Kagome. It was Inuyasha's birthday!

She wake up very early and showered him with kisses that woke him up, whispering sweet nothings with each other and finally ended in their bed again.

"Kagome…" called Inuyasha as he stroked his wife's thick raven hair.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"We should get ready. It's almost 10 o'clock."

Kagome groaned. Inuyasha had been very reluctant to leave his wife alone. He would always bring her to his office, making sure that she didn't exert herself so much with the house chores. At first, Kagome complained at this, complaining that the house was so dirty and eating out everyday was not really healthy. However, she was speechless when Inuyasha hired a housekeeper.

"Ok, Inuyasha. But can we get home earlier today? I really wanted to cook the dinner for us tonight… It's your birthday remember? Please!"

Inuyasha frowned.

"No, Kagome. The smoke from the kitchen is no good for you. And besides, the housekeeper can cook just fine."

Seeing her husband's stubbornness, Kagome decided to play with the water works.

"You mean, you like her cooking better than mine?" She asked, fake tears formed in her eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "No! It's not! Shit. I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't wanna make you upset… Your cooking is the best I ever tasted!"

Kagome's eyes glittered with hope. "Then please Inuyasha? Let me? Just for this once?" She begged him innocently.

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. "Fine woman," he said. Kagome was about to squealed in happiness when he decided to continue, "But wear the mask... and get Mai to help you."

"…"

"Did you hear me, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, you are unbelievable."

.

.

* * *

Cold brown eyes stared at the mirror in front of her as the owner applied some light make up on her pale face.

Checking on her image one in the mirror one last time, Kikyo smiled to herself in satisfaction.

"Now let us rock the party."

.

.

* * *

"Inuyasha, stop drinking, It's been your fifth bottle already."

"Well I'm not drunk!"

"Sure you are, Inuyasha."

"I am-*hiccup – not- *hiccup- drunk… Kagomeehh…"

Kagome shook her head as she helped him to stand, "C'mon, let's to to our room already," Just then, a sound of the door being knocked was heard and Kagome called out to the housekeeper, "Mai!"

"I'm here, Mam." Answered the older woman as she appeared from the kitchen.

"I need to get Inuyasha inside… Can you see who's outside?"

"Yes Mam."

* * *

"Hmmm…." Inuyasha moaned as Kagome tucked him in the bed.

Kagome sat on the bed and gently caressed her husband's long black hair, while observing his face. 'He's still as handsome as ten years ago.' She quickly blushed at the thought and was about to rise from the bed when a strong hand caught hers. She turned her head to her husband.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whined, "Don't leave… Stay with me."

Kagome smiled. "Okay, Inuyasha."

"Forever?" he added.

Kagome froze. She knew Inuyasha wasn't sober. But why does it bother her so much when he asked her this?

"Yes…." She breathed.

"Promise…?"

Kagome bit her lips. "Yes love… Now go to sleep."

Satisfied with his wife's answer, the young business owner began to lull to sleep.

"Knock, knock."

Kagome rose from the bed as she opened the door.

"Who is it, Mai?"

"She said she was a friend of you and Master Inuyasha, Mam."

Kagome frowned. Who could've visit them this late? Fear began to crept on her mind. 'Could it be...'

She finally got her answer when she saw someone on other than Kikyo in her living room.

Kikyo rose from her sit and smiled, "Hello, dear Kagome," Something in her tone made Kagome shuddered, "I believe that we haven't really talked with each other so much… Do you mind if I wish to have a small, **friendly** chat with you?"

* * *

"Back then, he told me that I was the best thing in his life," Kikyo said dreamily. "He said he wanted a family – a **big **family with** lots of kids **crowding the house," she paused to see Kagome's reaction. When she saw the uneasiness from her features, she smiled in satisfaction and continued, "We do not have anything **fancy **like your mansion-like house… But we were happy…simply with the **presence of each other**."

Kagome bit her lips. "Kikyo, what are you really trying to say?"

Kikyo smirked. "What do you mean, Kagome?

"Whatever is it you really want to say, just say it right to my face." Kagome said, rising her voice a bit.

"Now now, no need to raise her the Kagome. All I really wanted to say is," Kikyo took a long breath, "Stop being such a **selfish woman**, Kagome."

Kagome flinched at Kikyo's harsh tone. "What…. Are you…?"

"You think I didn't knew? Kagome. You're barren! You're dying! You just let him fall into an empty hope! You can't even promise to him that you're going to be there tomorrow when he open his eyes, right?! Admit it, you **could never** give Inuyasha anything he ever wanted!" Kikyo screamed the last part.

Kagome knew she couldn't take it any further. "Stop! Enough, Kikyo!" Kagome cried as she pushed to her.

* * *

Inuyasha felt that he heard screaming from outside. 'Kagome?' He reached around in darkness but he couldn't find his wife. His head was still spinning from the alcohol, he was not completely sober, but he managed to slump to the living room, just to be greeted by the sight of Kagome pushing Kikyo to the floor.

The long haired man gasped, as he quickly went to his wife and gripped her arms on his hands. "Kagome, what are you doing?" He then threw his gaze to the other woman, who was pretending that she had sprained her ankles. He rushed to her aid.

"Kikyo! You're ok? Why… are you in my house?" He asked confusedly.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo faked her tears as Kagome felt her her stomach churned, "I- I've only came to brought you some present-" she pointed at a box on the floor, "But then, Kagome was getting very angry with me and tried to cast me out of your house… saying something about not to bother with your marriage life again."

Inuyasha threw his wife a disappointed look.

Kagome grew panic, "She's lying, Inuyasha! I didn't!"

"Inuyasha, do I look like I'm not telling you the truth?" cried Kikyo.

Inuyasha didn't know who to believe anymore. His head was killing him. He couldn't think straight…. And… He fainted.

"INUYASHA!" screamed the two women together.

Kagome quickly rushed to his husband's aid. "He passed out…" she murmured.

"You ungrateful woman," Kikyo spatted. "All you did was only giving him problems. And still you can call yourself a worthy wife? Seriously. I pity you." With that, she stormed out of her house.

Staring at her unconscious husband, Kagome cried. She cried harder than she ever did in her life.

* * *

After tucking Inuyasha once again to their bed, Kagome took out a piece of paper and wrote on it, then put the letter on the table lamp.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha…" She remembered something Kikyo said earlier.

_You can't even promise to him that you're going to be there tomorrow when he open his eyes, right?!_

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

A/N: What are Kagome going to do? O_O

Sorry for the cliffhanger!

~Amane


	9. Missing

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 9. Missing

...

Inuyasha woke up in the next morning with a terrible hangover. He noticed that Kagome wasn't in the room anymore and he glanced at the clock. 'It's not even seven... and she's awake already?'

"Ah…I feel like shit- oomph!" the young business owner quickly dashed to the toilet and emptied whatever left in his stomach.

"Damn. What on earth possessed me to drank that much." He grumbled.

'Now I remembered something important happened yesterday…' Inuyasha tried hard to remember the events earlier. Suddenly, it clicked his mind.

"Kikyo! She came here yesterday, and Kagome-"

"MASTER!" came the shrilling voice of the housekeeper as she pounded on his bedroom door repeatedly.

"No need to destroy my door or trying to make me deaf, Mai. I hear ya you know." He said as he made his way to the door and opened it. To his surprise, he saw his housekeeper was in the verge of tears.

"Why are you…? Wait. What happened?"

Inuyasha got a really bad feeling about this. 'Does something really happened last night?' The least thing he need now was more problems than he already had.

"Master- Please forgive me, I wasn't be able to stop her. The mistress- she lied to me, she told me-"

Upon hearing the word "Mistress" Inuyasha became alerted. "What? What happened to Kagome?" He demanded as he grabbed the poor housekeeper's shoulders roughly.

Mai bit her lips, "I'm so-sorry! I didn't- I didn't know what she was- was planning to do! I swear!" she stammered.

_**Flashback**_

_ "Mai. I'm going to go get some Aspirin for Inuyasha. The poor guy drank too much and now he's complaining that his head was killing him." The raven haired woman said as she put on her shoes._

_ "But Maam, I can go get it for you…." Protested the housekeeper._

_ Kagome smiled. Mai looked at her mistress carefully. There was something about her smile that seemed… different. Mai had only been serving the Takahashi family for about a week, but Kagome's genuine and sincere smile was not one that could easily forgotten. _

_ "It's Ok. It passed your working time already. Besides, I kinda want to get some fresh air… Inuyasha's reeked of alcohol so much, I can't bear it." She joked._

_ Seeing her mistress' reassuring look, she sighed in defeat. "Alright, be careful, Maam."_

_ Kagome nodded. "See you __**later**__, Mai."_

_ "See you later too, Maam." The housekeeper replied, totally unaware that it was probably the last time she'll ever see Kagome Takahashi._

_**End Flashback**_

"-and when I looked outside, the car was still there. The drug store wasn't really far, so I figured that she walked there… Then… this morning when I woke up, I find her key in the living room… The mistress left it…."

Inuyasha froze. If Kagome didn't bring the key, she couldn't get to the house without anyone opened it for her. Mai and him were asleep… And that means….

She was not home yet!

"WHAT?" He roared. 'Does she leave… because of the incident with Kikyo yesterday? Damn it, Kagome. You promised to stay with me!' He thought angrily.

"I'm so sorry Master!"

Inuyasha banged his fists to the lamp desk, and a piece of envelope fell down.

Mai noticed this, and carefully, she said to her master, "Master, forgive me, but I think you dropped an envelope."

"Who cares about damn envelopes right now! Where the hell could she have gone?"

"Master, please look at it! It could be a letter left from the mistress!"

'A letter?' Inuyasha thought as he quickly ripped the envelope. True, he found a written note that he instantly knew as his wife's writing. The paper was stained by that seemed like teardrops. 'She'd been crying while writing this… '

His heart beat rapidly, as he opened the folded paper in his hands and began to read…

_My dear Inuyasha._

_ First of all, I wanted to apologize for being such a coward. You're right. I guess I really tend to run away from problems without trying to find a resolve, huh? But then again you always forgive me, and let me come to your side again. And that, is one I'll never forget. God. I just love you so much… I missed you already now._

Inuyasha's hands were already shaking as he tried to hold his tears, but he continued to read.

_Please, Inuyasha, don't blame anyone for this. Kikyo simply told me the truth- the truth that I had always refused to believe because of my selfishness. And Mai, please don't be so hard on her. If there's anyone to blame, it's me. I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I should've left out of the picture ever since Kikyo came. I mean- I'm barren, I'm dying; what more could you possibly hoped from me? I am nothing but a burden to you. While Kikyo…Well. She could give you everything you ever wanted. A kid, and a future._

_ Now when you read this, I was probably gone already. Oh don't worry Inuyasha. I'm not going to do stupid things like jumping from a bridge or get myself hit by a car. After all, life's too short for us to end it ourselves, isn't it?_

_ But I can tell you. That this was our last connection. I hope you can __**forgive me, forget me**__, and __**move on**__. But remember this Inuyasha. My meeting with you was no coincidence… 'Cause I know you are the only man that I'll ever set both of my eyes and heart on. _

_Thank you for the memories for this past ten years Inuyasha. Once again, I truly am sorry… _

_Yours truly,_

_Kagome_

"You- you stupid woman… How could I ever forget you? Oh… Gods… KAGOME!" The young business owner screamed in frustration.

.

.

* * *

Kagome was walking mindlessly on the street. Last night, she went to the JR Tokaido Shinkansen train station with a taxi, and without thinking, she took the last trip to Sapporo. After a tiring sixteen hours of journey, she finally arrived there, just as she realized that she has no relatives in Osaka.

"Well," the raven-haired woman sighed. "I guess it's for the best. No one would recognize me here."

She kept walking carefully, examining the city she'd never been before. 'And to think that it's only taking one and a half hour flight to here…'

Her gaze suddenly fell on a little boy who was chasing his ball inside a park across the road. For some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off him. Just then, the ball rolled too far to the road, and the innocent little boy kept chasing on it. Kagome's eyes widened. The traffic light was green!

"No!" She screamed as she ran as fast as she could to the boy. Her lungs were killing her but she forced herself to keep running. 'The cars are so quickly passing by on the road, the boy is going to get hit!'

Just when she was about to reach the little boy, she saw a black Honda Civic, droved with a crazy speed. She managed to push the boy out of the road, but then she felt the burning sensation in her lungs, and she slumped down to the road.

All she could hear after that were some screaming and a soft cry from the little boy she saved before she finally drifted to the darkness.

.

.

* * *

It's been four months.

Four damn months from the last time he had saw his beloved wife.

The last time he had held her in his arms.

The last time he felt her soft lips pressed to his own, her body next to him.

Inuyasha had even hired a few skilled people to look for his wife, however, they bring no luck in finding her. He had lost his interest in his business; his top priority is to find Kagome right now.

As the time passed, the young business owner was getting more worried. Four months… that means, if the diagnose was correct, Kagome only got one more month to leave!

"Kagome…" murmured Inuyasha sadly as he looked at his empty bed that night. "Where are you, wife?"

* * *

.

.

.

**Two years later  
**

Sachiko Sato was probably the happiest woman alive in this world. She has a loving husband, a handsome little boy, and a castle like house, thanks to her husband's wealth.

But Sachiko didn't know…

She didn't know that this was not her real life that she lived on.

Kagome Takahashi didn't know that the real Sachiko Sato was the deceased wife of Akihiko Sato.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Mr. Sato, the woman you brought… She…"_

_"What is it, Doctor Suikotsu?" Akihiko Sato, was the owner of Hikari Hospital. On that dreaded day, he was too busy on his telephone call with the Hikari Hospital manager, that he didn't realized his only four year old son had came across the street. When he heard a scream from a woman, the events went so fast in front of his eyes and as he threw his gaze to the street, he saw his boy crying next to a woman who was laying just right in front of a stopped car. He then quickly got her out of the crowd and brought her to his own hospital to get her examined._

_"It seemed that she didn't get any physical harm from the car,-" Akihiko sighed in relief, "-however, there are something more serious about her when I use the endoscopy to check on any internal damage... the woman... apparently she has a stage IV lung cancer…"_

_The hospital owner froze. 'Such a kind hearted woman… And she - she saved the only thing I have for the memory of Sachiko, too.' he thought sadly. Something in Kagome attracted him on the first sight. Maybe it's the fact that she reminded him so much of his late wife. The same rosy lips, the same heart shaped face, the same thick raven hair, and the same kindness. But something suddenly clicked on him._

_"Doctor, are not our new invention for the cancer treatment ready yet?"_

_Doctor Suikotsu rolled his eyes. "Mr. Sato… I thought we've discussed about it already. That electric machine was dangerous. While her cancer might be cured, we won't know what would happen with the rest of her organ tissues. Besides, the guarantee for that machine effectiveness was only fifty/fifty."_

_Akihiko seemed down. "Then… there's no way to save this woman?"_

_Doctor Suikotsu stared at the man before him and sighed. "She's only got a few months left to live if it was remained untreated though… So I guess… this is our chance?"_

_As if God was still on her side, Kagome got out of the operation safely, A hundred percent cured. The new machine had worked perfectly, however, the radiating light from the machine accidentally destroyed one of her brain's memories cell tissues. Akihiko found this out when she was awake in the next two days, having no clue whatsoever about her own name._

_G_a_zing deep into the confused woman's eyes, Akihiko closed his eyes and he breathed. "Sachiko," he answered. "Sachiko Sato, that's your name, **wife**."_

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

A/N: I've updated! Yay me! BTW, I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of boring and confusing . I'll explain later on the next chapter!


	10. Distressed man Confused Woman

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 10. The Distressed Man and the Confused Woman

...

"Mr. Takahashi, your brother's here."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Sesshomaru? Tell him, I'm not seeing anyone unless he had made an appointment."

"Why, Inuyasha. I didn't knew I had to make an appointment to see my own brother." Came Sesshomaru's cold voice as he entered the room without alarm.

"Sesshomaru! Did I tell you to get in?" Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Stop being such a dumb head, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled at his brother. "What the hell do you want with me?"

"I just came to tell you that I got a call from father. He wanted us to go Sapporo and meet up with the owner of Hikari hospital, and see whether it might be a good place to invested our stocks to, "explained Sesshomaru, but seeing the lack of interest from Inuyasha, he added, "And that because of your stupidity breaking your contract with the Tama Corp owner."

"How can I worked with him, when his daughter was the cause that Kagome's gone, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha muttered angrily.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Perhaps you could think better if you started to forget that burdensome woman."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You have no right calling Kagome like that."

"Oh do I?" retorted Sesshomaru, "Inuyasha, ever since her disappearance, everything stumbling out of control. Remember last year when I had to lend you almost half of my bonds to save your business? Seriously Inuyasha. Stop disgracing our father's name."

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha snarled dangerously, "You better leave soon."

But Sesshomaru continued to cornered him, "You really need to snap out of it, brother. Admit it. You yourself knew well that she wouldn't survive after five months."

"Sesshomaru!" The Shikon Corp owner raised his voice, "Leave now before I called my guard. I do not wish to make such a commotion in my office."

"Fine," answered his half brother, "But don't expect me to come to your rescue when you doomed your own life even further." With that, he left the room, leaving Inuyasha in his own frustrations.

.

.

* * *

"Mama, look at what I drew today in my art class!" Five-year-old Kyouta Sato ran to his mother side.

The raven-haired woman smiled, "What is it honey?"

"Look! It's Papa, you, and I!"

Sachiko Sato looked carefully at her son's drawings. "It looks great, Kyouta. You're very smart. She said as she stroked his hair gently.

"Yes! And that because my Mama is smart too!" He said enthusiastically.

"And how about your Papa?" came the deep and masculine voice of Akihiko Sato. "Papa!" Kyouta squealed.

"Hello baby," he said lovingly, "How are you and your beautiful Mama today?"

"We're good, Papa, I just showed Mama my drawings."

"Oh? Can I see it too, then?" asked the brown haired man.

"Sure!"

Akihiko examined his son's drawing carefully. He was about to compliment his son when suddenly he realized that Kyouta had colored the eyes of the woman he called "mother" as blue. Sachiko real eyes' color.

'No… it can't be that he remembered… Kyouta was only two when Sachiko died!'

Glancing at the woman beside him worriedly, he silently sighed in relief. 'Looks like she didn't notice it…'

_**Flashback**_

_ 'Sachiko… Sato… Then… I'm married to you, Mr. Sato?"_

_ Akihiko gulped. 'God, for the sake of my son, please forgive me this one time…'_

_ The day Kagome saved his son from his fate, Akihiko knew that his meeting with this woman was not without reason. She was there so his son could live, and he was there so she could live too. He just wanted a good mother figure for his little son… _

_ "Yes." He breathed._

_ "….."_

_ "Sachiko?"_

_ "Then… Why am I here? And why can't I remember anything?" Kagome frowned._

_ "That's because… Because you saved our son from the car crash…." Akihiko tried to sound as casual possible._

_ "Really? So…. We have a son?" asked Kagome, bewildered._

_ "Yes… He's four by this year."_

_ "Can I… Can I see him?" the raven-haired woman asked carefully._

_ "Of- of course…"_

_ Akihiko went out to get his son. 'What do I do now? How do I tell Kyouta?'_

_ Taking his son from the childcare, he squatted down so that he'll meet eye to eye with him._

_ "Kyou," he began very carefully, "You see… Mama's back."_

_ Kyouta's eyes widened. "You mean Mama's back from the far land?"_

_ Akihiko grimaced. The whole two years, all Kyouta ever knew was only that his mother had gone far away… and probably could never got back.  
_

_ "Yes…" He breathed, "However, Mama was too happy there, that she almost forgot about us. So we gotta make Mama even happier with us to make her remember us again, deal?"_

_ Kyouta looked at his father's eyes. "Yes!" he answered happily._

_**End flashback**_

'That was probably the biggest sin I've committed… But that's alright,' he glanced at his son, than his **wife, **'For this, I would gladly give anything…'

His train of thoughts was broken when he heard his son suddenly gasped. "Oh no! I promised Tatsuya-Kun that I'm going to his house today! Papa, please take me?" he gave his father his best puppy dog eyes.

"Uhh… Well. See you later Sachiko!" Akihiko said as his very eager son pulled his sleeves. That's Kyouta to you, everything he wanted, he got it.

The raven-haired woman chuckled, "Bye, you two!"

.

.

* * *

"Inuyasha, got up. We're here already."

"Huh…" Inuyasha rubbed his eyes.

"The plane had landed. Now get your lazy ass off the seat." The older Takahashi scolded.

"Alright alright. Geez. No need to be so grouchy Sesshomaru." He complained.

* * *

"Here is room 521, your room," said the waiter to Inuyasha as he handed him the key, 'And here is 520, your room, " he said to Sesshomaru, "Your room is on the fifth floor. Enjoy your stay!"

"Thanks." The two brothers muttered quickly as they made their way to their rooms. Inuyasha being Inuyasha…. And well, Sesshomaru being Sesshomaru, they refused to stay in one bedroom together.

"_It just sounded so wrong if I share a room with this unstable guy." Sesshomaru said earlier._

As they arrived in front of their rooms, Sesshomaru said, "Inuyasha. Don't forget to wake up early tomorrow. Remember, the meeting was on 9. Don't be late, or I…."

"Yeah, I know, I know," Inuyasha answered, uninterested, "I'm sleepy. Good night. Sesshomaru."

SLAM.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his brother's antics, "What a spoiled guy." He muttered before he went to his own room.

.

.

* * *

"I'm gonna be late I'm gonna be lateeee!" Akihiko was running like mad outside and inside his working room, "Shit, now where do I left that papers?" he continued to search around, "Oh there it is!"

Kagome Takahashi, or Sachiko Sato, as how he called her came out from the room just in time to see her husband fussed around.

"Akihiko? What are you doing?" She asked confusedly.

"Ah, Sachi! I forgot I got a meeting today with the Shikon Corp owner… Can you help me a bit for a while here?" He pointed to his tie.

"Sure." Kagome went to her "husband's" side and help him with his tie.

'This is so strange,' She thought. 'Every time I helped Akihiko with his tie, I can't help this nagging feeling inside of me… As if... as if this is not how things are supposed to be…'

"There you go Akihiko," said Kagome, "Good luck with the meeting."

"Thanks, Sachiko." Akihiko said as he planted a kiss on his wife's left cheek.

Kagome flinched slightly at the touch. 'What the hell happened with me? Snap out of it, Sachiko! He's your husband isn't he?'

.

.

* * *

"This is stupid, Sesshomaru. That Akihiko guy haven't even arrived yet." complained Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru just sighed. "Will you just shut up for a while Inuyasha? I'm started to get sick with your constant rumbling."

"Oh if I made you sick then how about I leave now!" snapped Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was about to retorted back when suddenly a man came running inside the room.

"Ah! I'm so-rry gentlemen" the man panted, "I got to look for my files this morning… Once again I'm really sorry to make you waiting!" He bowed his head down.

"Oh, it's not a problem, Mr. Sato, we just got here."

Inuyasha just scoffed.

"Attitude, Inuyasha." Whispered Sesshomaru dangerously.

The meeting lasted for about two hours, and when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was about to leave, Akihiko stopped them and said, "For my apology for being late today… How about I invite you guys for a dinner in my house tonight? Well- I mean, if we were to get a partnership…. Getting to know each other first would be a good idea, right?"

"I feel most honored for your offer, Mr. Sato," Sesshomaru said politely, "But wouldn't we bother your family?"

"Oh no! My wife would be very happy to meet my guests. Besides, there are only me, her, and our six-year-old son in the house… So, don't worry…" Said the hospital owner reassuringly.

"Well then, thank you Mr. Sato. We'll come." Answered Sesshomaru.

"Good. See you at seven, then?"

"Alright."

* * *

"Keh. I'm not coming, Sesshomaru." Said Inuyasha stubbornly.

"Inuyasha, stop being a fool and get ready already."

"I said, I'm. Not. Coming. And that's final." The Shikon Corp owner crossed his arms.

Sesshomaru sighed, "When are you going to move on, Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Being such a bitter person won't help you bring her back. Do you think she wanted you to be like this?" and with that, Sesshomaru left.

'I am…. a bitter person? Am I?' Inuyasha asked to himself.

* * *

"Hmm… the foods smell delicious, Sachi." Complimented Akihiko.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Akihiko. So when are your guests gonna come?"

"I believe that they are going to-"

DING DONG

"Oh there they are!"

The hospital owner rushed to opened the door for his guests, but when he saw the lack of the younger Takahashi, he frowned, "Your brother ain't coming?"

"Unfortunately, Mr. Sato, he got a headache and right now he's resting in the hotel room… Hope you don't mind I came here by myself. " Answered Sesshomaru, 'Inuyasha,' he thought to himself, 'You owe me big deal in saving your dignity.'

"Oh no! Of course not, I guess it can't be helped if he got sick… Well come in come in!"

Sesshomaru carefully made his way to the house. The house was wonderfully decorated with classical paintings and statues. 'Mr. Sato and his wife must be an artistic person…' he mused.

"And here is our dining room… Sachi!" he called to his wife.

"I'm coming, Akihiko!"

Sesshomaru froze. That voice. It couldn't be? No, he thought to himself. 'I'm just hallucinating and hearing things, because Inuyasha's stupidity had gotten into me.'

"Is this our guest?" came the soft voice of the raven-haired woman.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the owner of the voice, and his eyes widened at the sight before them.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

A/N: Such a cliffy, I knew. I'll try to update the next chapter very soon.


	11. You Can't be Her

A/N: Sorry for the late update for those who'd been waiting! Today was my dad's birthday… so I've been kinda busy preparing a video for him, since I couldn't be there... ): I actually tried to update last night but I was too sleepy… Just watched breaking dawn part two and it was soooo fantawesome! *_* Anyhow, here's the next chapter I promised!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 11. You Can't be Her

…

Sesshomaru just stared speechlessly at the woman before him.

Those brown eyes, thin lips and thick raven curtain that framed her heart shaped face… He gulped. With or without medical assistance, Kagome would not survive within two years. He was sure of it. He wouldn't happen to see the ghost of his brother's dead wife, right?

In appearance, Sesshomaru always thought that Kikyo resembled Kagome quite a lot. But this woman… She was dangerously similar with Kagome! No… There's just so many people who looked alike in this world…. Right…? He tried to reassure himself.

Seeing the sudden tense in the air, Akihiko cleared his throat, "Ehm, Mr. Takahashi?"

Sesshomaru snapped off, as he turned his gaze to the hospital owner, "I'm sorry Mr. Sato, I just thought that your wife looked like someone I knew very well… Well, someone who were important to my brother more correctly."

Akihiko tensed a bit, 'This guy wouldn't happen to be someone from Sachiko's past would he?'

"Ah… I see… Is that so? Well, I've been told by some other people that my wife looked like someone else… Guess I can't help it if this beautiful face is so common, as long as I got the original one." Despite of his nervousness, Akihiko tried to sound as casual as possible.

Sesshomaru just nodded his head. Even though some part of him refused to believe the hospital owner, it was a possible explanation that he gave. 'Whatever.' He thought. 'Truth is going to come out eventually.'

* * *

Throughout the dinner, the older Takahashi's mind was full of questions.

Who that woman really is? Should I tell this to Inuyasha? Should I talk to her and ask her somehow?

Then, the raven-haired woman's gentle voice broke his train of thoughts.

"Kyouta, it's late already. Can you go to your bed honey?" Asked Kagome lovingly.

"But I don't wanna go to sleep yet…" the six year old whined.

"Kyou, you have school tomorrow." Scolded Akihiko gently.

Kyouta scoffed a bit before he finally made his way to his bedroom.

Looking at the small family, Sesshomaru tapped his chin, as if he was in a deep thought. "I see, well Mr. Sato, I think I need to get home now… Don't wanna bother you and your family this late… Thank you for the wonderful dinner tonight…" He said as he bowed his head down.

"Oh, no worries Mr. Takahashi! And the pleasure's all mine." Replied Akihiko as he bowed back to the man before him, while holding his wife's hand.

Glancing at the couple before him, Sesshomaru just smiled, 'This woman could not be her.'

"Good night, Mr Sato and Mrs. Sato."

.

.

* * *

"Inuyasha, you lazy dog. Get up already! We got another meeting in about half an hour!" The older Takahashi banged his younger brother's room door.

"I'm awake Sesshomaru! Geez. What's the point of always being on time? You're no fun at all." Replied Inuyasha half-heartedly.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Well excuse me Mister I-don't-give-a-damn-about-anything, but as long as I remember, you used to be obsessed about being on time. Well, at least before your mind was obsessed in finding a woman who does not exist any more."

Inuyasha opened his door loudly as he glared to his brother, "Are you trying to pick a fight with me in this early, Sesshomaru?"

"No. Now get to the cab." Answered Sesshomaru swiftly as he walked away. Inuyasha growled, but followed him nevertheless.

On their way to Hikari hospital, Sesshomaru kept thinking to himself, 'What if Inuyasha see Akihiko's wife?' He glanced at Inuyasha who was staring at the window. 'No,' he said to himself, 'Inuyasha would become even madder if he saw Mrs. Sato. It would be best… if he can never meet her."

* * *

The meeting room was empty.

"See. I told ya. That Sato guy and his employees must be late. Ck. What an honor." Commented Inuyasha sarcastically.

Sesshomaru was about to say something back to Inuyasha when a certain brown haired Hospital owner entered the meeting room. Akihiko looked surprised to see the two Takahashi for a while, but he managed to greet the them warmly. "Good morning, Mr. Takahashi!"

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "Good morning to you too, Mr. Sato. But why is there no one here?"

Akihiko raised one of his eyebrows. "What do you mean? This is a meeting room, so it will always be empty unless a meeting was being held."

The older Takahashi grew even more confused. "But isn't the meeting about…five more minutes?"

Akihiko gasped. The meeting today supposed to be at night! Then his mouth formed and 'o'.

"Mr Takahashi, I believe that we might have some misunderstanding… The meeting is on tonight, at ten. Not this morning…"

Sesshomaru could feel the burning stare from his brother, as if he was trying to make a hole on his head.

"Oh… I see. Is it a common thing for the Hikari Hospital management to held such a…. late meeting?" Sesshomaru asked, a bit embarrassed with himself.

"Yup. These days, the management staffs are quite busy in the day. So, I think it would be wise if we allow the meeting to be held at night. I'm sorry…. I think I did forget to told you that the meeting was supposed to be at night…."

Sesshomaru's jaw dropped. "Uh… it's not your fault, Mr. Sato."

Mr. Sato was about to answer back when he suddenly heard his son's voice.

"Papa!" squealed Kyouta happily.

"Kyou? Why are you here?" Akihiko asked, surprised to see his son on his office when he should be in the school.

"Ryujin Sensei was sick so he cancelled the classes today. Then Mama brought me here." Answered the six year old innocently.

Akihiko crouched so he would be at eye on eye level with his son. "Are you telling me the truth, Kyouta?"

Kyouta flinched a bit. "Yes of course Papa!"

The hospital owner sighed, "Okay then, where's Mama?"

"Mama said she wanted to go home and packed us some lunch. Saying something about Papa being unhealthy always eating out."

Forbidden memories came to Inuyasha's mind.

"_**Inuyasha, eating out everyday is unhealthy! Just let me cook for this once!"**_

"_**Well I'll hire a housekeeper then, Kagome!"**_

He blinked his eyes rapidly to get rid of those memories.

Akihiko chuckled, "That's your Mama to you."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Ehm… We're really sorry to interrupt you this morning, Mr. Akihiko. I think we're better get going now."

Akihiko smiled. "Don't worry! It such a pleasure to see you two. Just take your time here!"

Inuyasha was looking absentmindedly at the room when suddenly he met Kyouta's eyes. The little boy stared at the man for a while before a frown formed on the corner of his lips. He walked to the dark haired man, while keeping his gaze on him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he crouched down. "Hey, kiddo," he started, "What's with that scary look?"

"I don't like you, Mister." Muttered Kyouta, low enough so his father couldn't hear him.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha was taken aback.

"I said, I-don't-like-you." Kyouta answered, a bit harder than before but keeping his volume low.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Funny, kid. But apparently you'll have to live with that. Since I'll be your daddy's partner."

Kyouta scoffed, as he ran from the room.

"Kyou!" called Akihiko to his son, but the little boy was nowhere in sight.

Akihiko sighed, "Well gentlemen, I'm really sorry for this rather unfortunate events… But do you mind if I go now? I have to chase after him, and oh, do you need something? I'll called my employees right away."

"Oh no we're good Mr. Sato! No worries. I think it would be best if we leave now." Answered Sesshomaru.

Akihiko smiled. "Well then I'll see you at night."

.

.

* * *

"Thanks, Mr. Sugi!" said the raven-haired woman politely to her husband's driver.

"You're welcome, Maam. Enjoy your day." The fifty year old man answered.

Kagome smiled and muttered her thanks, before she made her way inside the hospital.

She pressed the lift's button and waited.

* * *

"Inuyasha, be patient."

"It's been more than ten minutes Sesshomaru. Why would the damn lift take such a long time to get down? I swear those people upside were slower than a snail." said Inuyasha, irritated.

"Words, Inuyasha." Scolded Sesshomaru.

The lift was suddenly opened, and it was empty. "What the hell?" exclaimed the younger Takahashi. Sesshomaru sighed and rub his forehead.

* * *

"Why does it taking so long?" she commented after almost fifteen minutes waiting. Suddenly, the lift's lamp was on, signaling it was there already.

"Thank God-"

"Mama!"

Kagome heard her son calling to her and she turned her head. "Kyouta!" She then came after him. The lift was opened.

The little boy went to hug his mother, just in time to see the man he saw earlier got out of the lift and he frowned.

"Where's Papa, Kyou?" asked Kagome as she hugged the six year old back.

"I don't know. Let's look for Papa!" He answered eagerly, tugging at his mother's hands.

"Whoa, slow down, Kyouta."

"C'mon Mama!"

"Inuyasha, You wait here. I got a call from Rin." Came Sesshomaru's voice.

"Whatever."

Kagome froze. Inuyasha? Why was that name sound so unfamiliar? She gathered her courage to glance at the man behind her.

The man had his arms crossed on his chest, while tapping his feet impatiently waiting for the other man. Every so often his dark violet eyes would glance at the watch on his left hand. Long black hair, perfectly angular face and tanned skin. He was so familiar… yet she had no idea who he could be. She didn't know why, but something on him drew her in.

"Mama! Come on!" whined Kyouta, bringing the raven-haired woman back to reality.

"Oh, right. Let's go find Papa." Taking a last glance to the mystery man, she finally took her leave.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update once again!


	12. The Spoiled Kid

A/N: Warning! This chapter has many transitions of changing POV… I've tried my best to make it clearer, but please do forgive me if it was still a bit confusing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 12. The Spoiled Kid

...

It was a sunny and beautiful Saturday morning. Akihiko Sato was about to go to his work, when his son suddenly ran to him out of nowhere and begged him to buy a new toy.

The hospital owner raised one of his eyebrows at his son's request.

"No, Kyouta. I just bought you the newest radio control two days ago, remember?" Akihiko was getting a bit irritated with Kyouta. Being the only child in the family, this little son of him had always got everything he wanted ever since he was born. Then, after his wife's death, Akihiko began to treasure his only son more than anything in this world. This, however, let the little boy grew even more spoiled.

"But Papa," the six year old whined. "That Gundam is so cool! Heiji, Tatsuya and Daisuke all have it…. I'm the only one who don't! You love me, don't you?"

Akihiko sighed. He could never say no to that kid. "Alright. But I got to go to work now… Can you go to the mall with Mama?"

Kyouta's eyes shone with happiness. "Yes! Of course Papa!" The little boy than ran back inside the house, yelling for his mother.

Akihiko smiled a bit at his son's antics.

"Kyouta's sure a one spoiled kid.' He mused, 'But he is MY spoiled kid. And I'll do anything in my power to keep him happy…'

.

.

* * *

"Inuyasha. I'm going to the shopping mall." said Sesshomaru casually.

Inuyasha snickered. "What, Sesshomaru? I thought you hated shopping. Or you had suddenly turned into a more girlier version of Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru growled a bit, "It's not for me. Stupid. Rin called me yesterday and asked me to buy this new perfume that was only sold in here."

"Yeah, yeah, nice excuse brother." Answered Inuyasha sarcastically.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Inuyasha. Are you coming with me? Spending your day laying your ass on the hotel room everyday is pretty lifeless, you know."

The younger Takahashi stared at his brother as he seemed to contemplating the offer for a while, 'Maybe I do need to relaxed my self for a bit and get a life.'

.

.

* * *

"Mama! Look at this Transformer Robot! It's so cool! I really wanna this one!" exclaimed the six year old enthusiastically.

"Kyouta…" sighed Kagome. "Don't you think it's enough for today? Look. We've bought a Gundam, a new radio control, a 4D puzzle piece, and a new board game already." The poor woman's hands were full of the toys her son had begged her to buy, and she was struggling a bit to walk.

Kyouta pouted. "Mama, this is the last one… so please?" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes look.

Kagome sighed in defeat. "Alright. Promise this is the last one?"

The boy squealed. "Yes!"

* * *

"Ugh. Sess! Why does it taking you so long to pick up a perfume?" complained Inuyasha. He had always hated the smell of woman's perfume. The scent was too overwhelming for him. Kagome never wore a perfume… Yet she smelled so good and natural, like a mixture a vanilla and shea butter, thanks to the shampoo she used.

'Kagome, maybe I would never be able to live without having you shadowing my every day.' He thought mournfully.

"If you were so impatient, then why don't you leave and go find some fun yourself, Inuyasha?" answered Sesshomaru calmly.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Fine. I'll leave."

And with that, the younger Takahashi left his brother and began to wonder around the mall.

* * *

"Mama, I need to pee…." The six year old whined.

"Oh, honey… can you hold it until we're home? You see, Mama's kind of preoccupied with your toys now…" The pilled up toys in front of her were starting to disturb her sight, as she struggled to walk straightly.

"No I cannot…." He moaned, "Don't worry Mama. I can go to the toilet by myself. You just wait here for me." He said quickly before he turned to run.

"Kyouta!" called Kagome. But when her little boy became out of sight, she sighed, "Might as well find a place to put this toys and called Mr Sugi to pick us up…"

* * *

Inuyasha was not really the type to look around in a mall, but for some reason, that day he just wanted cleared his mind off. He went to the kid's section and saw a young family with a little girl. The father carried his daughter on his shoulders while his wife hugged his arms lovingly.

The Shikon Corp owner smiled sadly at the sight before him, 'Is that kind of happiness impossible for me right now?'

"Kyouta!"

Suddenly, an all -too- familiar woman's voice caught his ear and made his heart beat a tad faster. 'That voice… God. I think I'm going mad." he shook his head as he turned his head to the source of the voice. Because the woman was holding a giant pile of toys in front of her, all he could see is only her legs.

'Damn.' He thought.

The woman turned to her back to him, revealing her thick, raven hair.

Inuyasha froze a bit before his conscience suddenly brought him back, 'No. You stupid. Stop assuming things. There are many women who have that hair color.'

There was a chair in front of the woman's way, and Inuyasha was pretty sure she couldn't see it, 'She's going to hit it!' Something on him urged himself to ran and stop the woman.

"Stop! There's a chair in front of you!'

But it's too late, the woman had hit the chair. She began to her footing and threw all the toys in shock.

* * *

"Ah!" Kagome closed her eyes as she anticipated for the pain of falling to the hard floor. But when there was none, she slowly opened her eyes, only to be greeted by a pair of dark violet eyes that were filled with indescribable emotions. She instantly realized that he was the same man she saw in his husband's hospital few days ago.

Kagome blushed at the intense stare. "Uhm…" she began very carefully, "Thank you."

Not moving even an inch, the man before her just keep staring at her.

Kagome began to grow uneasy with the sudden attention.

"Uh… Mister? I'm good now, thanks for your help… So perhaps you could let go now?" she tried to sound as polite as possible.

The dark haired man blinked several time, before his eyes were suddenly brimmed with tears. "Kagome!" he said as he crushed her in a desperate hug, "It's you… It's really you… Oh God I was right this whole time!"

Kagome grew even more confused. What was this man talking about?

"Mama!"

The sound of her son calling to her made her turn her head to him, "Kyou!"

She missed the confused look of the man that was currently holding her in his arms.

* * *

'That boy… Isn't he Akihiko's brat? Why do he call Kagome Mama?' Inuyasha thought confusedly. Then something hit on him, 'No, it couldn't be…'

The little boy, Kyouta, quickly rushed to his mother's side and glared at the man with her. "You, Mister! Why are you with mama?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and about to say something back when he heard his name being called.

"Inuyasha?" came his brother's voice.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. What he feared had become the reality… Inuyasha found that woman!

"Sesshomaru?"

"What are you doing with… **Mrs. Sato**?"

Inuyasha froze. Mrs Sato? What game does the Kami play on him right now?

Shutting his eyes closed tightly, he picked up the woman in his arms and run very quickly, ignoring the screamings from the little boy and the yell of his brother.

* * *

Kagome's heart was beating very fast. Where would this man take her? And why did he look so… upset?

"Mister, please put me down," she pleaded.

Inuyasha just stared at the woman in his arms as he quickened his pace, completely ignoring her.

When they arrived at the parking lot, Inuyasha quickly put Kagome down, and before she could do anything, he pulled her into a heated and passionate kiss.

"What are- hmp!" the raven-haired woman struggled, but the man before her was too strong. He held her body tight to him, as if never wanting to let go.

Soon, Kagome began to close her eyes as she given up to the kiss. His kiss just felt so… right. As if something on her was finally whole again.

When his kiss becoming more demanding, though, she gasped and pushed him off with all of her strength and slapped him.

"What do you think you were doing?!" she scolded.

Inuyasha touched his cheek. 'That make it two times she slapped me.' He thought.

"What am I doing? Kagome. You left me, **your husband**, for two damn years! I should be the one asking you!" He barked.

"What? My name is not Kagome, and you're not my husband, you moron!" she yelled back.

Inuyasha flinched. How dare she said he was not her husband? "Are you stupid or what, woman? Yes you are! Do you need me to bring you your birth certificate and our marriage certificate?"

Kagome shook his head. "You are one strange, crazy, desperate man." She said as she turned to leave.

Inuyasha's dark violet orbs widened, "No, wait!" He grabbed her by her arms and pulled her to a bone-crushing hug. 'Like hell I'm gonna let her go again!' he thought.

"Let me go! Release me! Or I'll scr- ump!"

Inuyasha quickly put one of his hands to her mouth. "Shut up, woman," he growled lowly, "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not."

Scooping the raven-haired woman and carried her on in his shoulder, he quickly shoved her inside a taxi and entered himself, while igonoring her protests.

"Where to, sir?" asked the taxi driver.

"To Sakura Hotel, and drive quick."

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

A/N: Is it just me or the last few chapters bored some people? ):


	13. Winning You Back

A/N: I gotta admit that this chapter went differently then I planned! 13 chapters, and I think that this story still had a long way to go, because suddenly I was getting too excited and turned the plot 180 degrees….

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 13. Winning You Back

...

Kagome could not believe what had just happened.

For one second, she was just accompanied her son to the mall.

And the next thing she knew…

Here she was, inside a hotel room with a stranger who stubbornly tried to convince her that he was her husband.

Despite of the raven-haired woman's protests and struggles, Inuyasha had managed to take her out of the taxi and carried her to the hotel room he just reserved.

Shutting the door close and locked it, he quickly went to Kagome who was trembling like scared little girl behind the curtain.

His gaze softened upon seeing the frightened look on his wife's face. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly as he reached for the woman he's been longing for in this past two years.

Kagome flinched and closed her eyes, "No! Stay away from me!"

Inuyasha took a step back and sighed, "Look, I don't mean to scare you, but you gotta listen to me-"

"Listen to you? I don't even know who you are, you kissed me out of the blue, you kidnapped me, and not to mention brought me to a hotel! God! How do I know you are not some kind of rapist?" Kagome snapped.

"Kagome, listen!"

"I told you. My name is not Kagome!"

Inuyasha was about to retort back, but when he saw the fire inside her eyes, he sighed in defeat. He would never win an argument against Kagome.

"Okay. Mrs-whatever your name is."

"It's Sachiko Sato, Mister." Hissed the raven-haired woman.

Inuyasha froze. He remembered what Sesshomaru said earlier.

_"__**What are you doing with… Mrs. Sato?"**_

The bastard had met her! But he didn't tell him! And… Sato? Does that mean that she was married to Akihiko Sato?

"You wouldn't happen to be married with Akihiko Sato, right?" asked him softly, as if afraid of her answer.

"Why yes I am! How do you know it's him?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I'm the owner of Shikon. Corp, Inuyasha Takahashi, your-" He refused to referring Akihiko as her husband. "Akihiko's new partner."

The raven-haired woman gasped. "Mr. Takahashi? Why are you-"

"Please Kagome. Whatever is this, stop it. You don't need to pretend anymore. Do you think I am such a fool that I wouldn't recognize my own wife?" pleaded Inuyasha. Here he was, finally in front the woman who had haunted his dreams for the last two years. But yet, she acted as if she never met him in her whole life.

However, something did bother the business owner. Kagome had never been good in lying, let alone pretending.

He quickly searched in her brown orbs for any sign of uneasiness or lies, but he when he find none, he froze.

'No. I could swear to God that this IS HER. How could I not recognize the woman I knew for ten years, and married for seven years? There must be some kind of mistake… Did she forget me or what?'

Inuyasha took a deep breath, 'I gotta make sure of something...'

He began to speak very carefully, "How do you meet… Akihiko?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "What? What's with this question all of the sudden?"

"Just answer me damn it! Answer me and I won't bother you anymore!"

Kagome contemplated not to answer or to answer the man before her. But when she looked at the pleading and desperate looks in his eyes, she knew she couldn't get away with this. The raven-haired woman sighed and decided to chose the latter.

"I don't exactly know how do I meet him…" she said softly.

Inuyasha, finding that this was a good signal, urged her to continue, "Then?"

"All I knew is I wake up that day in a hospital. I knew nothing. I didn't know what's my name, do I have any family, or why were I'm there."

Dark violet eyes widened, "Are you saying that you had amnesia?"

This is what he feared… Kagome had forgotten about him and that Akihiko guy took advantage at her! He growled at that thought.

"I suppose- you can say so. Then Akihiko told me that I were in an accident while trying to save our son."

Inuyasha rose from his seat, "I understand." He began to make his way out of the door.

Kagome was surprised to see the man had given up so quickly, "Mr. Takahashi?"

"Just you wait, Kagome," the black haired man flashed his infamous smirk, "I will win you back. I'll make you remember me. Don't forget that." And with that, he closed the hotel room door.

Kagome blinked several times, as if trying to process the events that day in her mind, "What was that?"

.

.

* * *

Akihiko Sato was signing off some contracts at his work desk when his table phone suddenly rang. He picked up the phone, "Yes?"

"_Mr. Sato, there's Mr. Takahashi here. Do you want me to sent him up?"_

"Oh, yeah Yura, just tell him to head straight to my office." Answered him to his secretary.

"_Alright."_

Akihiko hanged up the phone. Not long after that, he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

The shikon corp owner entered the room.

Akihiko looked at the man before him. "Ah. It's you! I thought that my secretary was reffering Mr. Takahashi as to your older brother… Come and take a seat!" he welcomed him.

However, Inuyasha just stayed at his spot. His dark violet orbs never moved from the hospital owner's light brown one.

"Mr. Takahashi?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "I see, Mr. Sato. You really are a clever man. Feeding my wife with lies when she had no clue whatsoever who she is? Good riddance."

Akihiko froze, this man… she was Sachiko's real husband? He remembered something Sesshomaru said earlier when he first met Sachiko.

"_**I'm sorry Mr. Sato, I just thought that your wife looked like someone I knew very well… Well, someone who were important to my brother more correctly."**_

"Wait Mr. Takahashi, I think you had some misunderstandings. Sachiko is-"

"Enough, Mr. Sato." Cut Inuyasha in. He began to smirk, "I suppose you want to break off our partnership now don't you? But guess what. If you do it, don't you think_** Sachiko **_would be suspicious? I just met her today and we had have a small talk... Listen to me, Mr. Sato," he paused, satisfied at the surprised looks on the hospital owner's face.

"Now I know you are a smart man… But truth will eventually come out. I'll make sure of it. I WILL win MY wife back. It is up to you now either to tell her the real truth and perhaps do less damage for your own life, or she found out herself and tragically leave you and your son," he said, "But I'm warning you, if I were to make her remember and believe in me with my own way, trust me. It won't be pretty."

Akihiko rose from his seat. "I'd like to see you try, Mr. Takahashi." He answered back.

Inuyasha smirked. "Well, then it's a deal." And with that, he exited the room.

* * *

Upon the Shikon Corp owner's leaving, the Hikari Hospital owner slumped to his chair and rubbed his forehead in frustration.

'Thic can't be happening...What do I do now?' he thought frantically.

'No.' he told himself, 'Now that I finally get a new life for me and Kyouta, I won't let anyone come and ruin our happiness. Even if it must be done in the _**hard** _way.'

Akihiko knew that he was being a very selfish man, but he couldn't help it. For the sake of his son's happiness, he would even gladly be such a bastard that would not let anyone get in his way.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

A/N: How exactly are Inuyasha's going to make Kagome remember about him? And what are Akihiko planning to do now? 0_0

Sorry if this chapter is kind of short!


	14. When Thanksgiving Dinner Goes Wrong

A/N: I typed this whole chapter and was pretty satisfied with myself, but suddenly something very stupid happened and I accidentally deleted the whole chapter permanently! When I tried to re-write it, I realized that it had somehow changed a bit and I have to say... That I a bit disappointed with this chapter ): I hope I do not disappoint you guys though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 14. When Thanksgiving Dinner Goes Wrong

…

"I'm home." Exclaimed Akihiko wearily.

"You're back!" Kagome welcomed her 'husband'. 'Thank God I was able to get Kyouta and I to home before he did.' She thought to herself.

The hospital owner just smiled weakly to his wife, "I think I need a nice long bath to freshen my mind, would you please prepare me the hot water, Sachi?"

"Of course, I-", then she noticed the lack of enthusiasm in Akihiko's attitude.

"Hey. Something bothering you?" the raven-haired woman asked carefully.

Akihiko turned his gaze away from Kagome's view, a wicked grin formed in the corner of his lips, 'Good start.'

Turning back to his concerned wife, he decided to begin his little act.

"Sachiko," he started, trying to sound as mournful and serious as possible, "What should I say-I… just wanted to ask something first. Had you met… the younger Mr. Takahashi?."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise at her husband's question. How did he know?

"Well-I, um…" What should she say to her husband? Should she say that the guy had forcefully kissed her and brought her to a hotel on their first meeting?

Akihiko faked a long sigh, "I see… so what he told me is true, then."

Kagome gasped, "He told you about our meeting?"

The hospital owner nodded. "He went to my office this morning and told me about it. Saying something about revenge too…" he murmured the last past slowly, so that Kagome would catch it.

The raven-haired woman frowned, "Revenge? What revenge Akihiko? Tell me!"

'This is just what I need.' Akihiko thought.

"Sachiko, you see… This man is someone from our past, one that I had always feared would come back and haunt our life…"

"If he's such a man that we have to avoid… why did you agree to cooperate with him in the first place?" Kagome asked carefully. That man didn't really look like a bad guy… Well, except the fact that he kidnapped her to a hotel room.

Akihiko shook his head. "It's not like I have other choice, Sachi. Making a deal with the Takahashi is an appealing idea… considering that their business had grown quite a lot in these recent years. I had always thought that the owner of Shikon is the older Takahashi." He paused to take a deep breath, "But apparently, I was wrong. Sesshomaru only has some part of role in Shikon. Corp. He has his own business. Inuyasha is the main owner of that business… How could I not realize this on the first place on that phone call with their father?" He moaned.

Kagome bit her lip, 'I don't like where this is going….'

"Then, I thought that he might have changed for good. So I gave it a shot and just let him in, while keeping in my mind that this is merely for business professionalism."

"Wait a minute, Akihiko. You mentioned about us fearing him, and him changing for good… Please tell me, what exactly is the bad thing he had done?… to us?" asked Kagome out of curiosity. She actually feared what her husband might say about this, but she just had to know.

'This is going so smoothly, I never knew I was such a great actor.' Akihiko thought, satisfied with himself.

"This is the hardest part, Sachi. It might be hard for you to believe me… But you must know I'm telling you the truth… This Inuyasha guy… Was the same man that was trying to destroy our marriage eight years ago, and kidnapped Kyouta when he was three year old."

.

.

* * *

"Damn it!" cursed Inuyasha as soon as he was in his hotel room.

"_**I'd like to see you try, Mr. Takahashi."**_

"So he dared to challenged me, eh? Well I guess I could play this on."

"Inuyasha Takahashi!" Shouted Sesshomaru as he banged his hotel room's door.

"What is it now?"

"Open this door at once!"

Inuyasha sighed as he went to open the door, "Now what are you-"

BUGH!

A punch landed on his face.

"HEY! What did you do that for?" yelled the younger Takahashi furiously.

"You fool! What's this shit I've been hearing about? YOU KIDNAPPED MRS. SATO AND BROUGHT HER TO A HOTEL? I swear Inuyasha, your are one sick, desperate guy!"

"How… how the hell do you know?" asked Inuyasha surprised.

"That taxi you took to perform your little crime… It was the same taxi with the same driver that I took to went home after looking for you like a mad man." Sesshomaru explained, eyes never left his broher's.

"What a coincidence! But I'm not really amused about it. Now can you be a good brother and let me rest for a while?" the younger Takahashi said uninterestedly.

"I'm not done Inuyasha!" snapped Sesshomaru, "I know what you're thinking now, but don't you dare to do anything stupid I warned you!"

"Doing anything stupid? And just how is trying to get my own wife back is stupid? Sesshomaru, that guy had been feeding her with lies in this whole two years!"

"Inuyasha, I understand what you're feeling now, but please-"

"Understand?" Inuyasha chuckled bitterly, "What part of it did you understand Sesshomaru? Did you ever thought about Rin's dying and left you with no clue about her whereabouts or whether is she was still alive or not?"

"Leave Rin out of this. I don't want to think about that." Sesshomaru answered dangerously.

"See? You don't understand me at all." And just like that, he slammed his door shut.

After hearing her husband explanation and went to her room, letting her husband to have his bath, Kagome started to grow doubts.

'Is he really a bad guy? Oh God. But Akihiko wouldn't lie to me about something serious like this!"

According to Akihiko, Inuyasha was the same man who had secretly fallen in love with her when she was engaged with Akihiko. At first, Akihiko thought that he would soon forget about her and move on with his life, but on the day of their wedding….

"_**And will you, Sachiko Tanaka,**__** have this man to your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"**_

"_**I-"**_

"_**STOP!" **_

_**Loud gasps were heard as all pairs of eyes were fixed on a certain black haired guy.**_

"_**No way… Inuyasha?" whispered the surprised groom.**_

"_**Stop this wedding at once! That man there-" the man pointed at Akihiko, "HE'S STEALING MY SOON TO BE BRIDE!" he yelled angrily.**_

_**The wedding was starting to become chaotic as people began to whisper to each other.**_

"_**Is that true? Really?"**_

"_**I don't know! But that guy sure have the guts to stop a wedding like this!"**_

Akihiko also told her that three years after Kyouta was born, Inuyasha had attempted to kidnap him as a bait to lure her, but he was failed because Akihiko had saw him earlier. Kagome grimaced.

"_**Until now, he still believes that I had stole you away from him, Sachiko."**_

She knew she just met the man today, but something on her refused to believe that he was such a wicked man just like how her husband said.

Kagome sighed. 'This is getting confusing…'

Soon, Akihiko came inside their room, while wiping his still wet hair.

"Sachiko," he started, "Tonight, we're going have a thanksgiving dinner with my staffs... and the Takahashi."

The raven-haired woman's eyes widened, "Are you sure... this is a good idea?" she asked carefully. Because of what Akihiko just told her, Kagome wasn't exactly thrilled about having another dinner with the Takahashi. But... on the other side, she also couldn't help this nagging feeling inside of her. The need to see Inuyasha Takahashi again.

"I knew," the hospital owner sighed, "But now that he is a part of my business, I guess it is only fair to invite him to the dinner too, but... Just promise me something, Sachiko."

Kagome bit her lips. "What is it?"

"Promise me, that you'll be careful of him. I cannot be with you twenty-four hours, so please.. take a good care of yourself."

Looking at her husband's concerned gaze, Kagome sighed, "Alright, Akihiko."

.

.

.

* * *

The thanksgiving dinner went quite pleasantly, and all of the guests seemed to enjoy it. Well, except for a certain black haired man...

Kagome was talking with one of Akihiko's employees when suddenly her eyes caught the sight of the younger Takahashi who was standing in the corner of the room.

Inuyasha was staring at the ceiling above of him, every so often closed his eyes only to opened it again. He seemed like he was in a deep thought, a frown accompanied his unbelievably ageless features.

Kagome could feel her heart skip a beat. Remembering what her husband had said earlier to avoid Inuyasha, she began to contemplate whether to approach him or not.

Unfortunately for her, Inuyasha seemed to realize that he was being observed. He turned his dark violet orbs just to meet Kagome's brown ones. For a second, the raven-haired woman could swore she felt a something inside herself snapped.

Inuyasha blinked several times, before finally a grin was form from the corner of his lips.

"Why, hello, Mrs. Sato, I didn't think we would meet this soon."

The raven-haired woman just stared blankly at the man before her. She looked around her, and after she found that her husband was no where in sight, she gathered her courage to speak up to the man before her.

"Good- good night, Mr. Takahashi." she managed to greet him.

Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows, "What's with the sudden tense and formality?"

He walked up to her.

"Would you mind to go with me for a walk outside for a while, Mam?" And before she could protest, he grabbed one of her hands and dragged her to the house's garden.

* * *

"Aw! That hurts! Stop it!" cried the raven-haired woman.

When Inuyasha had been sure that they were far enough from the crowd and no one could find them, he stopped on his tracks and gave a long sigh.

"Sorry... I guess I was being a little too impatient. So... How should I say this," he began to speak, "Nevermind. Kagome, I don't know what Akihiko had been telling you all these years. But you gotta believe me, everything I've sad is the truth. I wouldn't lie to you."

Kagome bit her lips as she was trembling unconsciously. She desperately wanted to believe him. But what evidence did he has?

Looking at the trembling woman before him, as if reading her mind, Inuyasha began to say, "I see. He must've told you something about me, didn't he?"

Receiving no answer, the Shikon corp owner just sighed. "Look. I can bring you our marriage certificate or any evidence you want. But of course your clever'husband' would just said that it was a fake and somehow making you doubt me even more, am I right?"

Kagome just kept silence.

"And when that happened... I don't know how to prove myself anymore to you..." he said softly, 'so I figured I would just **show **you myself who you're really belong to.' he added mentally.

Starring deep at the eyes of the man, Kagome could almost feel herself being captivated in those dark violet orbs. She thought... No. She knew that she got to give this man a , their face were beginning to get dangerously close, and when their lips were about to meet, a loud scream could be heard.

"MAMA!"

Kagome's eyes widened at her son's calling as she snapped back to reality, and she quickly pushed the man in front of her.

"Kyouta!" She ran to the little boy.

Kyouta growled as how a six year old boy could growl, "You mister, what are you doing with my mama again?"

Inuyasha just stared at the accusing boy confusedly.

Then suddenly, something hit on Kagome. She remembered the very same reaction Kyouta had when she first met Inuyasha in the mall.

Kyouta might be a spoiled child. But as far as she knew, he had never hate another person. This unreasonable hatred he felt for Inuyasha.. Is it because he might somehow remember a bit of the incident three years ago when he tried to kidnap him? She doubted the little boy could remember it. But then again, Kyouta had always been a smart boy for his age, thanks for his father inheritance.

Inuyasha was beyond furious with the kid. Seriously, what's with him? "Why you stupid brat-"

"Mr. Takahashi. I would appreciate it if you don't call my son stupid a brat." The raven haired woman said calmly.

"Kagome?"

"And it's Mrs. Sato to you. Mr. Takahashi." she hissed.

Inuyasha could feel his jaw dropped.

"Come here, Kyouta." She motioned the little boy to came to her. Holding the six year old's hand in her own, she took a last glance to the dumbstruck man. "I believe that the dinner has ended. Good night once again, Mr. Takahashi."

And just like that, she went inside with her son.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

A/N: I know. I wouldn't make it so easy for Kagome to believe in Inuyasha. Now I must say that the last part is kinda abrupt though. Anyway, it was a little too early for it, but consider this long chapter as my thanksgiving gift, lol. See you when I see you and happy early thanksgiving!

Amane~

.

.


	15. The Old Friend

A/N: **IMPORTANT**: If any of you guys were wondering why are Kagome being so stubborn and refused to listen to Inuyasha, think about this:

A person who suffered amnesia is just like a newborn baby. The first she opened her eyes, she have no idea or clue whatsoever about her identity. And this is where the first people who came up to her life (for a newborn instance, the parent) would be an important figure. Keep in mind too that Kagome had lived her life as 'Mrs Sato' for two years, it would be obviously hard for her to try and trust a stranger who exclaimed that he was the real husband of her.

Anyhow, enjoy your Black Friday!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 15. The Old Friend

...

Akihiko didn't remember when was the last time he ever felt this troubled and insecure in his whole life. There were pile of works waiting in front of him, but his mind was not on there, but rather on his recent encounter with a certain black haired business owner.

Here he was, finally able to get his life's 'wholeness' with the 'help' of a woman whom he thought was an angel sent by God for him and his son. But yet, another 'threat' had come in his way.

"No. Takahashi would not hinder mine and Kyouta's happiness." He said to himself. "After all, who had been taking care of Sachiko in this past two years? Who had saved her life at that time? Where was he when she needed him the most? If he was truly a rightful husband of hers, he should be looking for her sooner!"

The hospital owner rubbed his head in frustration, 'No, I would not let he ruin this. Not when I had the chance.'

He clenched and unclenched his fists, a deep frown could be seen on his face as if he was trying hard to think about something.

As he tilted his head up, a dangerous smirk played on his lips.

Picking up his cell phone, he decided to contact an old friend of him…

"Naraku? Long time no hear from you…"

.

.

* * *

"Kyouta, would you let me see your wounds, honey?" asked the raven-haired woman gently, as she knelt to the sobbing kid in front of her.

Earlier on that day, Kagome had taken Kyouta to his favorite play park. Kyouta was playing on the swing cheerfully as how a six year old would be when suddenly he fell off of the swing and made a scratch in his knees on the process.

Kagome, always being the very concerned and worried one, had brought him to home right away to treat his wounds, saying that she was afraid it would get infected.

"It hurts." He whined when she cleaned the cut with a piece of wet cloth.

"I know, sweetie, but bear with it, 'kay?" said Kagome.

Kyouta just nodded his head, bitting his lips when he felt her began to apply the medicine on the wound.

Very carefully, Kagome then wrapped his knee with a clean dry cloth.

Kyouta just stared at her 'mother', watching her every move.

Kagome, felt that she's been watched by the little boy, turned her gaze on him and asked softly, "What is it, Kyou?"

"Mama," the little boy began, "Promise me you'll never gonna leave me?"

Although she was kind of surprised with his answer, the raven-haired woman nodded her head as she planted a kiss on the boy's head.

"Yes. I promise."

However, as soon as those words left her mouth, she couldn't help the distracting feeling inside herself that telling her that what she just said is not the right thing to say….

.

.

.

* * *

After listening carefully to what the dark haired man in the opposite line had said, the hospital owner began to ask, "I see, so they have been married for seven years before, and she was barren?"

_"That's what Kikyo told me. I should've known Takahashi was such an egoistic man. That ungrateful, self-centered guy… after blaming his wife's disappearance to my daughter, he just went and broke our partnership! I just tried to help him and give him a chance to join me, but see how he disappointed me! Look. It's his fault that his dying wife doubted him and left him. But it doesn't mean he has to blame it all on my daughter when all she did is only saying the truth!"_

Akihiko chuckled, "Now, now calm down my friend."

_"How could I possibly calm down? He made my poor daughter's life became even more miserable... God. Kikyo just entered the hospital again last week for another heart transplant... I really do worry of her current condition."_

And that's when an idea came up to the hospital owner's mind, "I hope your daughter can get away safely with the operation, Naraku."

_"Thanks. You better be careful of him, Sato. Once he had no use from you anymore, he could easily leave out of the business."_

"Oh don't worry, Naraku. I sure I could take care of myself from _**guy like him**_." The brown haired man grinned.

_"Great… By the way, may I ask what for in particular that you wanted to know about his wife?"_

"I'll explain everything to you later, Naraku. But I really thanked you for the information… I appreciate that…"

_"You're welcome, Sato. It was only fair for me to help my old friend."_

Akihiko smirked in satisfaction, "Really, I thank you my friend. However, do you mind if I say I need your help for something?"

.

.

.

* * *

"Brother, I need your help."

Sesshomaru raised one of his eyebrows upon hearing his younger brother's request.

"And just since when did you ever considered my help, and let alone call me brother, Inuyasha?" he asked with a tint of surprise in his tone.

Inuyasha growled, "That's not important. Please Sesshomaru. I really need your help this one time."

The older Takahashi just looked blankly at his brother, 'Did I just heard Inuyasha said please?'

Taking Sesshomaru's silence answer as a 'yes', Inuyasha began to speak up.

"Listen up, Sesshomaru. I'm going to get back to Tokyo today and collect my marriage achieves with Kagome. If by any chance- I can't get back here soon, though, I'll send you the scans. Can you show that to Kagome?"

"And why don't you just show her yourself when you got back, Inuyasha?" asked the older Takahashi.

Inuyasha sighed, "I gotta convince her as soon as possible, Sess."

**Flashback**

_"Wait a minute! Please! You have to listen to me!" pleaded Inuyasha as he step aside in front of the raven-haired woman._

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine, Mr. Takahashi. Consider this as my kindness to you. I'll try to hear whatever you say and whatever you wanted me to see. But only until tomorrow afternoon. That would be the last time I would take my time to see and hear your reasonings."_

_A glimmer of hope built up in Inuyasha's eyes, "You don't need to give that much time. I'll make you believe me in no time."_

**End Flashback**

"And that's why, Sesshomaru, I need-"

RINGGG

"Your cell phone is ringing, Inuyasha." Said Sesshomaru calmly.

"Shit. Just who the hell is that?" he grumbled before he picked up the phone call.

"Takahashi."

_"Inuyasha? It's been quite a time…"_

Inuyasha froze. "Naraku?" he asked, surprised. What could he possibly want from him now?

_"Inuyasha. I know that our partnership had ended rather…unpleasantly. But please believe me when I said that I just intend to give you a friendly call."_

Inuyasha frowned, recalling how on that day he had barged in furiously to Naraku's office and yelling his head off to a very surprised Kikyo, accusing her for being the reason that Kagome left. When he stomped out of the room, Naraku was dead at his track, too surprised to do anything as he stared dumbly to the torn contract on his desk, while Kikyo was crying.

"What do you need from me, Naraku?" He asked very carefully.

_"See, Inuyasha. My daughter had always blamed herself because you hated her so much now…"_

Inuyasha flinched at the sudden guilt that rush through his mind, 'I thought I really was being too harsh on her these years…'

_"but Kikyo is sick, Inuyasha. Very sick. Now I assume you must know already that she had a weak heart and I had been supporting her health until this very day, correct?"_

Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'Does he telling me that Kikyo is…?'

He might hate Kikyo so much for supposedly 'broken' his life, but he was still a good hearted man. And not to mention also the fact that the two of them had been together long ago…

"And..?" he asked softly.

_"Ah. How should I tell this to you, Inuyasha… Kikyo had to have another heart transplant, and with her current condition, the doctor said that…. She might be lucky to pass it well."_

Inuyasha froze. So Kikyo's dying now? Ironic, he thought.

_"But Inuyasha. Believe me when I said this. I know that her feelings for you had never changed a bit. When I first adopt her as my daughter years ago, I could almost see the sorrow in her, knowing that you cannot be there with her…So, please, can you find it anywhere in your heart to forgive my daughter… and perhaps pay her a visit one of these days?"_

Inuyasha looked like he was in a deep thought before he finally sighed, "Alright, Naraku. I'll come visit the hospital Kikyo's in. Just tell me where she is now."

.

.

.

* * *

Just after Inuyasha's done with gathering his marriage achieves and a few of their photos together, he quickly went to the hospital where Kikyo was in.

"Good afternoon, Sir. How can I help you?" asked the hospital receptionist politely.

"Excuse me, can I have the room number of a patient by the name of Kikyo Kurosawa?" asked Inuyasha to the hospital receptionist.

"Sure. Are you a relative, Sir?" asked the brown haired woman.

"Yes." the business man answered.

"Wait just a moment.. Let's see. It seems that the patient you're looking for is on the second floor, room 205. The lift would be on the left side of the building."

Inuyasha muttered his thanks before quickly made his way to Kikyo's room.

Finally arriving on Kikyo's room door, Inuyasha began to contemplate to himself. 'How am I gonna start the conversation with her?'

Gathering all his courage, he opened the room door, only to be greeted by the sight of the rather pale looking woman who used to be the most important person in his life, lying helplessly on the hospital bed.

"Kikyo?" he managed to say softly.

Hearing her name being called, the black haired woman turned her dark brown eyes only to meet Inuyasha's dark violet one.

"Inuyasha..." she breathed.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

A/N : No romance, no fluff. I know. I must say that this might bored some of you *sigh* But I was just trying to clear off some unexplained things before going on with the plot... So forgive me if this chapter isn't like what you wanted.**  
**


	16. The Fire and Destroyed Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 16. Fire and Destroyed Memories

...

Awkward silence fell between the two ex-lovers. Inuyasha just stared silently at the woman before him while she was looking anywhere but him .

Finally breaking the silence, Inuyasha cleared his throat. "So, Kikyo, how are you?"

'Shoot,' Inuyasha mentally said to himself, 'What a dumb question to ask to a dying woman, Inuyasha.'

Kikyo turned to the man who were once hers, and she smiled cheerfully, "Inuyasha? You're talking to me! How are you?"

"I- I'm good." He noticed something different in Kikyo's tone. But he decided to let it go.

"Great! I'm good too! I really love you, Inuyasha." She answered happily, still having that crappy smile that didn't suit her face.

At this, Inuyasha was becoming very suspicious. "Kikyo... what happened with you?"

It was when his phone suddenly rang. "Shit. I got a call. Wait just for a moment Kikyo."

"No, Inuyasha. Don't leave me now..." she whined.

Glancing at the woman in front of him last time before he left the room, he sighed and went out.

"Takahashi." he said to the phone once he got out.

_"Inuyasha? Are you quite busy now?"_ Came the voice that Inuyasha recognized as the Tama owner's voice.

"Naraku? Well- I'm actually with Kikyo now..." answered him.

_"I see... So you're visiting her? Thank you Inuyasha."_

"You shouldn't thank me, Naraku... So... what is it?"

"_Inuyasha.. Kikyo, she's not like you think she is..."_

Inuyasha frowned, "What do you mean?"

_"I forgot to tell you this in our last call. But Kikyo- She's been a bit emotionally unstable in these two years. Well, you know... Maybe because of the guilt she felt since...Kagome's disappearance."_

Dark violet eyes widened as the owner froze_._ She was emotionally unstable? Had he really put on the stress on her that much?_  
_

_"So...when you talked to her, please don't say any hard topic... and do please bear with her..."_

Inuyasha just kept silence.

_"Inuyasha..?"_

"I understand... Naraku."

The business owner hung up his phone before he entered the room back.

Upon seeing the black haired man, Kikyo smiled brightly, "You're back!"

Inuyasha stared at the woman before him for a while before he finally began to speak again. "So Kikyo, how are you feeling right now?" Even though he bears no feelings whatsoever for her anymore right now, but still, she used to be the most important woman in his life. He couldn't help but being concerned with her condition.

Kikyo grinned happily. "I'm actually veryyy happy to see you now, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha tried to reply her smile. The two of them chit chatted for a bit before finally the sound of a growling stomach could be heard inside the room.

"Ooops." Kikyo blushed.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Are you hungry, Kikyo?"

Kikyo nodded. "But I hate the hospital's food.. They were gross and tasteless.. Could you get me something else, pleasee?" she pleaded.

"Of course, do you need me to call the nurse to look for you?" he asked as he started to rose from his seating.

"Nah! I'm good." Then she began to yawn.

Inuyasha chuckled a bit. "I think you're a bit tired. Just sleep for a while I'm going to go get you something to eat."

"Okay." the woman answered as she pulled her blanket.

"I'll be going now." And with that, he made his way to the door.

Kikyo just nodded and waved her good bye from her bed to the black haired man as he walk out of the room.

A few minutes after Inuyasha had left, she rose from her bedding to get some water. And that's when she noticed that he had left his bag.

"He must've forgotten his bag," she chuckled, "Clumsy Inuyasha."

Wanting to know what was inside of his bag, she reached it. As she opened it, something caught her sight. A folder. Folded and stored neatly inside the bag.

Curious, she began to open the folder carefully as a frown appeared on her face when she stumbled upon the photos.

'This woman... She's Kagome.. That's right. She's the woman that Inuyasha had left me for.' she thought bitterly, 'Did he have to bring her photos with him everywhere?' When she reached the last part inside the folder, she found their marriage certificate.

'Bringing her photos is one thing, but carrying their marriage certificate everywhere?'

That's when something clicked on her mind. A few days ago, Naraku had told her that Inuyasha had finally find Kagome. Kikyo had went to a complete berserk that day, but when he told her that she hadlost her memory and was currently live with another man, she seemed to calm down a bit.

'Is ...Is Inuyasha trying to give this to Kagome?'

Jealousy began to rage inside her heart. 'So he's trying to get her back with him,' she thought. She was about to tear those photos and certificate before she finally realized something. 'Inuyasha would never forgive me if I destroyed these.' Kikyo might be emotionally unstable, but she is still one smart woman.

But still, she couldn't accept it if Inuyasha and Kagome were to be together again…

Glancing around the room, her stare finally caught a small rectangular object.

A match box. With shaky hands, Kikyo reached out for the match box and took out a piece of the match.

'It's okay,' she assured herself, 'It doesn't matter anymore. I'm going to die sooner or later anyway. Those two can never be together. I won't allow that- not in my lifetime.'

With one single strike, the match was turn on.

Putting the folder on top of her bed, she threw the match on it and stared motionlessly at the fire that began to built up from her bedding.

.

.

.

* * *

"Shit. How can I be such a fool?" said Inuyasha to himself.

Not only that he caught traffic on both his way to the store and back, he just realized that he left his bag when he had already arrived there as well… "What a luck." He murmured sarcastically.

"Damn light!" the Shikon Corp owner cursed as he saw the red light.

When the light finally turned green, he turned full speed to the hospital.

However, as he was becoming nearer to the hospital, he was surprised to see so much people were crowding outside of the hospital. He became more alarmed when he found a few fire brigades surrounding the hospital.

Inuyasha abruptly got out from his car. Glancing around the crowd, he quickly recognized one of them was the hospital receptionist he had meet earlier that day. Without waiting another second, he quickly went to her side.

"What happened? Why are there so many fire extinguishers?" he asked frantically to her.

The brown haired woman looked at him with teary eyes, "Oh. Sir. There's a fire started from the second floor… We don't know the source of it, but it had almost burn half of the building! There were still some patients there..." she cried.

Inuyasha froze. Kikyo was on the second floor! And she was sleeping!

"What? Shit." Ignoring the scream from the receptionist, he ran inside the forbidden line and was about to go inside the hospital when he felt someone pulling him. It was one of the fireman.

"Why did you came in?! It's too dangerous for you! Get out from the line and let us do the job!" he scolded.

Inuyasha was about to retort back but when he saw the smoke outside the building, he fell silence.

He realized he was no superhuman being or what. Getting inside the building right now would equal to a suicide for him. So he gave up and decided to wait patiently outside the hospital. 'Please, God,' he pleaded, 'Kikyo might not be the best person I've ever meet. But just don't let her be killed now...'

* * *

After what seemed like years, the fire was finally cleared. However, it did consumed a few victims... mostly were those patients in the second floor who were not lucky enough to got out of the hospital before the fire turned big.

Waiting eagerly outside the forbidden line with a pounding heart, he watched carefully as the firemen brought out the victims one by one.

One victim, two, three, four, five... He counted the number of the victims. But still, there was no victim nearing Kikyo's figure.

Until it was the fifteenth victim... He could tell from the figure that the person those fireman carrying was a woman with a long black hair, but a white fabric covered her face. With pounding heart, Inuyasha observed the woman carefully.

The wind suddenly blew and the fabric that hide the woman's face flipped and fell accidentally to the floor, revealing the face of the long black hair's owner.

Inuyasha gasped.

'It's not her... Thank God.' he thought.

"Is there still anyone there?" asked one of the fireman to his fellows.

"No, Sir!"

Inuyasha frowned. But Kikyo was no where in sight! Or could she somehow got out sooner and had left the hospital?

Not able to think straight anymore, Inuyasha went into his car and drove quickly to his house.

* * *

"Shit! How could this happened? I shouldn't have left her alone there!" he banged the wall inside his room angrily.

'Kikyo... I'm so sorry...' He thought sadly as he stared to the empty room. His gaze finally fell into the clock.

5 Pm.

"Oh shit. Kagome!" His ego and his humanity were battling inside of him as he was contemplating to go to her right now or not. However, his guilt won over his emotion and he decided to go on the latter.

'No...' he thought. 'I can not do that... At least, I gotta make sure if Kikyo was still alive before I went to Kagome and give those-"

Something caught him dead.

"GOD DAMNIT! I LEFT THAT FOLDER INSIDE MY BAG!"

Inuyasha was beyond furious with himself. How the hell could he let that happen?

He slumped to the floor. "God, why must you hated me so much?"

Whether Kikyo was still alive or not was still questionable... And even if she was, he had no clue where she could've been. And as if to make it worse, he lost all of the evidences he was going to give to Kagome. Was his life always been this hard?

.

.

.

* * *

"Ow!" Kagome hissed slightly as she accidentally cut her finger with a knife, "Oh crap... it hurts.." she moaned.

She sucked the blood from her wound.

'Is this a bad omen?' she mused to herself, 'Oh forget that. Since when did I believe in those kind of things.'

She was about to continue her cooking when suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Hello, Sachiko Sato's here." she answered to the phone.

_"Kagome."_

Kagome frowned. Only one person she knew would call her that.

"Inuyasha? Where do you get my number?"

_"You told me your number from last time."_

"Oh yeah. I forgot. So, what is it Inuyasha?"

The man on the other line fell silence.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, making sure he was still there.

_"Kagome, please forgive me... But for whatever reason, I think I can't give the proves to you right now... So please... can you give me some more time? Please! I'm not lying to you! I promise I'm really going to make you believe me!"_

"I-I don't know Inuyasha... Akihiko wouldn't really like it if we keep meeting without his acknowledge..."

_"Please, Kagome."_

"Well Inuyasha-"

"Who's that, Sachiko?" came the deep voice of her 'husband'.

Kagome gasped before she whispered to the phone, "Akihiko's here, Inuyasha. Call me later."

BEEP. She hung up the phone and quickly put it away.

"Who's you've been talking with, honey?"

The raven-haired smiled nervously, "Eh... it's no one..."

Akihiko raised one of his eyebrows. "Really?"

She moaned in defeat. She knew she was never good in lying. "It was Inuyasha..."

The brown haired man seemed to be a bit surprised. But he managed to keep calm and asked her, "So... What does he say?"

Kagome bit her lips, she was contemplating whether to tell him or not. But seeing his demanding and serious expression, she sighed and decided to tell him the truth.

"Well, he told me that he couldn't prove it to me right now if he was my real husband... But he asked me to give him some more time..."

Akihiko's eyes widened. "Sachiko, I told you to be careful from him! You... you don't believe me after all do you?" he asked her sadly.

"No! Of course I believe in you! It's just- I..." Kagome was lost at words. She didn't knew what to tell him. It's just what? It's just that she felt some kind of strange attraction with the black haired man? Oh please... She's not going to dig her own funeral isn't she?

The hospital owner sighed. "I can't blame you if you're still confused with the whole situation, Sachiko."

"Akihiko..." A pang of guilt assaulted her mind. How could she not believe the man that had showed her a great deal of affections in these past two years?

"It's okay. Really. But I just asked you this Sachi, please, be careful from him and don't let yourself fall to his trap... He is very manipulative. Did he just told you that he couldn't give you any proves right now? It's because he don't have any... And he's going to make use of your kindness to fool you if you keep giving him the chances..." Akihiko tried his best to voice the most sympathetic tone he could muster.

Kagome sighed, "Alright... I'm sorry I make you worried though, Akihiko."

"It's okay dear. I do not blame you." answered the man as he turned on his back. A sly smile played on his lips.

'Takahashi,' he said to himself, 'You'll never gonna win from me.'

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

A/N: So how is it?


	17. Forbidden Past of Akihiko

A/N: 100 reviews, 17 chapters #_# I never thought this story would go this far... BTW, thank you for all of your supports this whole time!

Warning! This is a dark chapter. I don't even know what bring myself to write like this ~.~

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 17. Forbidden Past of Akihiko

_..._

_"Akihiko! Please! I can explain this to you!" cried the raven-haired woman._

_ "It's all over, Sachiko! You know what, I actually had long knew about your little oh-not-so-innocent-rendezvous with Bankotsu. But for the sake of our marriage and Kyouta, I chose to keep my mouth shut all the time! But now that I had CLEARLY seen everything with my own eyes, I cannot forgive you at all! Get away! Get away from my house and don't you dare come crawling back to me!" roared Akihiko indignantly. _

_ "My little rendezvous? Akihiko, you crazy! I've only seeing him once without you!"_

_ "I don't believe you, you liar! I don't accept any traitors in my house!"_

_ "You- you called me a traitor… Akihiko?"_

"_Damn right that's what you are!"_

"_Fine, Akihiko, if you couldn't believe my words-"_

_ "Wait, what the hell are you going to do? Get away from the window, Sachiko!"_

_ "Good bye, Akihiko. See you in the next life. I love you."_

_ "NOOO! DON'T!"_

* * *

"Ah!" the hospital owner's eyes jerked open abruptly as he snapped out of his day dreaming.

"That memories again…." He moaned as he opened his wallet and took out a piece of photograph. Him, the real Sachiko, and the two year old Kyouta.

The three of them were so happy back then…

But then, this mischievous guy came in their life…

Bankotsu had been Akihiko's favorite right hand at first. Then Akihiko started to bring Sachiko to his office. But whenever she and Bankotsu met, he could almost feel the intense stare Bankotsu gave to his wife. Akihiko had always been the non-jealous type of husband, so he figured that Bankotsu was only amazed with his wife's beauty, and he couldn't help but be proud of it.

But then, all of his employees began to gossiping to each other about how Mrs. Sato and Mr. Sato's main hand were becoming dangerously close… And on that dreaded day, he saw Sachiko went out of Bankotsu's house.

Furious and couldn't think straight, he abruptly accused Sachiko cheating on him. Sachiko, being the emotional woman she was, deciding that she couldn't take her husband's anger and accuse, so she jumped out of the window from their ninth floor apartment where they used to live before the accident. Akihiko found her body on the sixth floor, where luckily, no one lived there.

Scared of what the people might think that his wife purposely killed herself, he buried her himself where no one can see….

He feared that his two year old would keep asking for his mother, so he burnt down all Sachiko's photos, and told people that Sachiko had left him with some other man. And of course, his employees could only guessed that the man was Bankotsu, Akihiko's right hand.

And that's when Bankotsu came to him and asked about Sachiko's whereabouts and telling him the truth. From Bankotsu's confessions, Akihiko found out that Sachiko wasn't cheating on him. Bankotsu had long envied Akihiko, and he figured he could find out about his weak points from his wife, so he planned to use his little tactics to approach her. But Sachiko was very loyal to Akihiko, and she refused to say anything to him.

Akihiko decided to spare Bankotsu in one condition; he must get away from the city as soon as possible.

And without anyone knowing, Akihiko Sato, for two years lived in the guilt of his wife's death, until the day he met Kagome Takahashi. He decided to open a new page of life for him, and took her as his new wife.

.

.

.

* * *

RINGGGG

The sound of his cell phone ringing had awoken Inuyasha from his not-so-peaceful slumber. Last night, after Kagome had hung up the phone on him, he was so desperate that he mindlessly finished three bottles of his favorite beer.

Still groggy from his hangover, Inuyasha picked up his phone without looking at the caller's ID.

"Hello- *hiccup* Takahashi's here *hiccup*"

On the other line, Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Is he drunk?'

_"Um... Inuyasha..?"_

Quickly recognizing the voice despite of his drunken state, Inuyasha abruptly answered her, "Kagome?"

"_Inuyasha... Are you... Drunk?"_

"Oh.. Well I drink a few bottles yesterday..." answered the business owner sheepishly.

_"And just how many is a few, Inuyasha?"_

"Um... three?"

_"..."_

"Kagome?"

_"Forget it, I called you for one thing... Inuyasha. I think it's best if we don't meet anymore. Please, this whole situation is hard enough so-"_

"No!" Inuyasha growled dangerously to the phone, "Don't even think about it, Kagome, you gotta believe me! Give me one more chance and this time I won't disappoint you!"

_"Please, Inuyasha,"_

"No. I'm coming back to Sapporo right away." And with that, he hung up the phone.

* * *

Kagome sighed. To be honest, deep inside her conscience, she DID still hoping for something from him. She just didn't know why. Part of her desperately want to believe everything he said and just ran to him. But she just couldn't...

"Mama!"

Kagome turned her head to the little boy, "Kyouta, what brings you to get up this early?"

The six year old giggled, "It's not me who woke up early... It's you who woke up so late, Mama!"

The raven-haired woman blushed. True, she had awoken almost at 10 that day.

"Anyhow, because you were still sleeping when Papa left to work, he told me to tell you this... Papa wanted to bring us to dinner tonight, Mama."

"Well that's gr-" Kagome was about to answered the boy when suddenly the message tone on her cellphone beeped.

It's from Inuyasha! She quckly opened the message.

**Kagome, I'll be there around five this evening. **

**I've reserved _Le Memoire _restaurant for around six, so please don't say no to this.**

**This time, I promise I won't let you down. I'll make you believe me.**

Kagome gulped, and she took a glance to the hopeful little boy.

"I'm so sorry... Kyouta," she began. 'God, please forgive me this one more time...'

"But Mama had promised Tatsuya's mother days ago that Mama's going to her house and help her to prepare the dinner for her guests tonight..."

.

.

* * *

The business owner tapped his feet impatiently, once in a while glancing at his watch. 'Fifteen passed six,' he thought worriedly, 'Kagome had always be the on-time type... Is she... coming?'

As if on cue, a woman clothed in a v-neck blue cocktail dress entered the restaurant. Her curled raven-hair that framed her heart shaped face perfectly waved slightly as she turned her head around as if looking for someone.

Inuyasha could feel his breath hitched in his throat.

Almost thirteen years since the first day he met her. But still, she was breathtakingly gorgeous to him.

It seems that Kagome realized someone was looking at her, so she turned her brown eyes just to met Inuyasha's surprised dark violet one. She smiled, and walked up to him.

"Hey." she greeted him, "So what's up..?" She asked him very carefully as she took a seat.

Inuyasha suddenly felt as if he was brought back to the reality world. "Oh! Kagome! You know...Well I... As you know, last time, I've gathered all the evidences I wanna show you... "

"And?" urged Kagome.

The business owner sighed. "But something happened and it was burnt on a fire accident..."

Kagome gasped, "But you're okay, right? You're not hurt anywhere?"

"Yeah.. I didn't really get on the fire..."

"Really? Are you sure?" asked the raven haired woman concernedly.

The business owner smirked. "Are you worried about me, Kagome? Am I important to you now?"

Kagome blushed, "You're really full of yourself." she murmured softly, but this didn't went unnoticed by Inuyasha.

The black haired man chuckled, but then his expression turned serious. He took her right hand with his own.

"Kagome," he said huskily.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. 'What is he trying to do?'

Inuyasha put her hand on his heart, "Can you hear the beat of my heart?"

She nodded. Inuyasha's heart beat rhythm... In a weird way, she could tell that it was the same with hers.

"I brought you to a French Restaurant not without a reason, Kagome. I made an important promise to you in a restaurant like this back when we're still together. Do you still remember that, Kagome?" he asked her, eyes full of hope.

Kagome blinked several times. What promises? She looked straight into his dark violet orbs. What she found there amazed her beyond measure. Hope, trust, affection, sincerity, and... love. This man... he couldn't have fake all these emotions...

"Inuyasha- I"

"Kagome," Inuyasha breathed, **"As long as my heart still beating, you're the only woman I would set my heart on. I love you, Kagome, I'll never let go of you, nor will I leave you alone."**

The raven haired woman felt as if she stopped breathing as her world came stumbling down. That lines...

_ "I wanted to promise you, " he started as he hold her delicate hands. "That as long as __**your heart**__ still beating, you're the only woman I would set __**my eyes**__ on. But," he paused to see her reaction. Seeing her eyes urging him to go on, he continued. "But… As long as __**my heart**__ still beating, you're the only woman I would set __**my heart**__ on. Kagome Higurashi," he kneeled down and open the ring holder in his hand, "Would you do the honor to marry me?"_

_"I won't divorce you. And this was not only because of my family's oath. No matter what happens, **I'll never going to leave you**."_

_He moved his right hand to Kagome's left one, only to gripped it tightly. Noticing this, Kagome looked up at her husband. Their eyes met for a while, and instantly both knew the hidden message behind the silence. 'No matter what, **I'll never let go of this hand**…"_

Kagome's eyes were glistened with tears. Noticing this, Inuyasha raised one of his hand and carefully touch her face. "Kagome..?"

"Inuyasha," she cried, "Inuyasha!" she hugged him tightly.

Inuyasha was taken aback, but soon the surprised look on his face turned into a happy smile. Tears of happiness threatened to fall down from his dark orbs. She remembered him!

"Kagome... Thank God, Thank God..." he said repeatedly as he stroke his wife's raven-hair.

They parted with each other, just to have the distance closed again as Inuyasha pulled the woman in front of him for a kiss.

When their lips were about to meet, a clap could be heard around the room. Soon, all eyes were set on the source of the clapping.

* * *

"Good show. I must say that I really enjoy this touchy-touchy moment of your reunion, Mr. Takahashi..."

"Akihiko!" Kagome gasped.

"Ah. My dear _**wife,** _you didn't obey your husband did you? And lie to our child too? Ckckck. What a bad woman you are, Sachiko."

"She's not your wife, you fucking bastard!" yelled Inuyasha angrily.

"She's not? Well..." he turned his stare to the crowd.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! LOOK AT THE MAN THERE!" The hospital owner screamed as he pointed to Inuyasha, gathering all the attentions to him.

"What are you going to do now, Sato?" Inuyasha growled.

Akihiko smirked. "Just you wait, Mr. Takahashi"

"I believe some of you might have read this little scandalous on the newspaper this morning." he said, raising a piece of newpaper on his right hand.

The headline said, **Blaming Her Ex-Girlfriend as the Cause of His Wife's Dissapearance, Takahashi Inuyasha(31) Set Midori Hospital On Fire**

"What? I didn't set the hospital on fire! I was merely visiting her!"

"Don't lie, Takahashi!" scolded Akihiko. "Under the title was the short interview with Mrs. Kurosawa, she said that you tied her to the bed before heartlessly burned the curtain of her room!"

Inuyasha gasped. So Kikyo did came out alive, and she said that he was trying to kill her? He growled. 'I bet she's the one who set the hospital on fire on and purposely burn the folder!' he thought angrily.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," said the hospital owner with a menacing look on his face. "You're arrested."

With that, a few policemen came and handcuffed him.

"No!" screamed Kagome, but Akihiko soon came holding her.

"Let him be, dear." he whispered.

"You- psycho man! You- You feed me with lies and trapped him!" the raven-haired woman cried, "I should've believe in him in the first place!"

Akihiko laughed maniacally, "It's too late dear...it's just too damn late."

Hopelessly staring at her real husband that was brought to the police car, Kagome slumped down and cried.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

A/N: So? I turned Akihiko mad... Told you before this is one dark chapter. Sorry for the crappy fluffs though ):


	18. I'm Sorry

A/N: This is a very LOOONGGGG chapter. I was actually thinking of dividing this chapter into two different chapters, but I do not think it's a good idea... But I can tell you the details in this chapter are quite important...So pleaseeeee bear with me if it's somehow bored you ):

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 18. I'm Sorry

…

"No, let me go! I don't wanna go back to your home!" protested Kagome as she struggled from the hospital owner's grasp.

"You're going home with me, NOW." He hissed.

Something in his tone and eyes made the raven-haired woman froze. His voice was unbelievably cold, menacing, and overpowering. As if it was came out from a completely different man. Without any more words, Kagome followed Akihiko to the car just to see that Kyouta was also there.

"Mama! Why are you here?" asked the little boy, surprised.

Kagome was speechless. This was the boy that had called her his 'Mama' for this past two years.

"Because you told me that you can't go, so Papa and I went alone. But I didn't think I would meet you here! Are you going to surprise us, Mama?"

Kagome was about to answer, but Akihiko beat her to it, "Yes, Kyouta. Your Mama did surprised Papa a lot," he took a glance at the woman beside him, "but Papa's surprise is _way _better."

.

.

* * *

"I told you. I didn't try to kill her! God! I'm not even there when the fire started!"

"Mr. Takahashi, when we inspected the accident, we had found that it was coming from Mrs. Kurosawa's room first. So you're saying that Mrs. Kurosawa had been slandering you and that she had set the fire herself?"

"Why not? That bitch is crazy! She'll do anything to-"

"Stop it, Mr. Takahashi, I don't wanna hear you curse the poor woman here. Officer," the old officer called to his fellow, "Bring this man to his cell."

"What? NO! You can't keep me here! I need to get my wife back!" yelled Inuyasha as two officers began to take him.

"Save your words for the court, Mr. Takahashi."

.

.

* * *

Soon after they got home, Akihiko had told Kyouta to go to his bed earlier. The little kid had protested in the first time, but when his father promised him to buy more toys, he squealed and quickly went to his bed.

Akihiko walked back to the living room when he caught the sight of Kagome who was sitting silently on the corner of the room.

The hospital owner smirked, "Why are you sulking, _**wife**_?"

Kagome glared at him, "You know you can't keep this act, Akihiko. Sooner or later he will know. Everyone will know. Do you think I would keep my mouth shut now that I know everything? You can't keep me where I don't belong."

"Oh but you do belong here, Sachiko." He answered slyly.

"Stop calling me that name!"

"You really are an ungrateful woman, eh? I saved you from your fate, woman! I give you a life and happiness. And yet you're thinking to betray me again?"

"Betray you again? Are you out of your mind? I didn't betray anyone!"

"Drop it, Sachiko! It's just like the one with Bankotsu!"

"Bankotsu? What in the world are you talking about?" Kagome was very confused. Was this man delusional?

Akihiko was about to retort back, but something snapped on him and he fell silence. He turned his back on her. "You know Sachiko," he began, "Mr. Takahashi is going to spend a hell lot of years in the jail."

Kagome gasped, "No! You-"

"But I can change that," a smirk appear on his face as he turned to face her, "the court that would be held on tomorrow would be the answer whether Takahashi should be free or not; whether he is guilty for the accident or not. But of course, it is up to you now. Stay with me. Leave him, and let him live his own life, or…" he paused to see her reaction, "Leave me. And see him rot in jail."

.

.

* * *

"Shit. This place stinks!" cursed Inuyasha. It's only been his first night in the prison, but already he couldn't bear it.

"Mr. Takahashi, you got a guest." Said the old officer who had interrogated him earlier.. He opened the cell door and handcuffed Inuyasha right away, bringing him to the room where the prisoners could sit and talk to the guest with a separated transparent glass that has a hole in the lower middle.

Inuyasha stared at the person on the opposite side. It was the woman that he wanted to see the most that time. "Kagome…" he breathed.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered softly, as if his name was forbidden for her to call.

"You came to see me this early?" asked the business owner, amazed.

"I… I needed to see if you're ok here... I-" she began to sob.

Inuyasha pulled out his handcuffed hands to touch Kagome's, "Sshhhh… Don't cry. You know I hated it when you cry."

"But, but you're here because of me!" Kagome cried.

"And why is that because of you?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Because- because… him… and you… oh God. I can't stand this!"

Inuyasha smiled sadly, "It can't be helped, Kagome. Who knew this would've happened."

"Inuyasha," the raven-haired woman started, "This afternoon, the court would be held."

Inuyasha froze. The court is going to be held this soon? It means... that his fate was soon to be determined.

Seeing no reaction from Inuyasha, Kagome continued, "Inuyasha. Did you still have our marriage ring? I think, Akihiko had threw away mine two years ago when he found me..."

Inuyasha nodded, as he quickly detached it from his right ring finger. With shaking hands, Kagome took out his ring. "Can I… keep your ring, Inuyasha?"

"If that's what you want…." Answered him.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you."

"Sorry Mrs. Sato. Your visiting time is over. Time for Mr. Takahashi to get back to his cell." Came the stern voice of the old officer.

"Kagome, I gotta go now. But I promise, I'll get to you soon. Just wait for me…" he asked as he rose from his seating and walked back slowly to his cell, every so often taking a glance at his wife before he was finally out of sight.

Kagome sighed, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha.." she murmured to no one in particular, "I'm so.. so sorry..."

* * *

"This is case number 1C01-1211-AM-00251, in the matter of Takahashi Inuyasha. Present in the court room are his defendant, along with the Kurosawa family's attorney, the deputy prosecutor, the probation officer, and the chief justices." said the Judge, "Let the trial begin." With that, he hit the gavel. "Deputy Prosecutor, please lead us to the issue."

The Deputy prosecutor rose. "Inuyasha Takahashi had been charged for attempted murder over Kikyo Kurosawa, which had caused fifteen people to fall victims in the fire accident at Midori Hospital."

Sitting in the middle row of the gallery, Kagome kept praying to herself, while once in while taking a glance at Inuyasha who didn't look even a bit nervous.

Inuyasha on the other side, was trying his best to be calm. 'Calm down, Inuyasha...' he said to himself, 'You didn't do anything wrong, so just be confidence.'

"Mr. Onigumo Sai, please present your case." the Judge asked the Kurosawa's family attorney.

Onigumo rose. "First of all, according to what I've been told and the evidences I've gathered, Ms. Kurosawa and Mr. Takahashi used to be lovers. But for some reason, Ms. Kurosawa had left him and Mr. Takahashi married another woman."

"Any objections on this statement?" asked the Judge. Receiving no answers, he began to speak, "Please continue."

"Few years later, the two of them were finally met again. But due to some private reason we cannot bother with, there were some miscommunications between the three of them, and Mr. Takahashi's wife left him. Mr. Takahashi was extremely angered by this. These days, Ms. Kurosawa's condition is quite concerning as she is very vulnerable. And that's when Mr. Takahashi pretended to be merely visit her. He planed his devious little act to take his revenge on her, binding the helpless woman to the bed while setting her room on fire which caused half of the hospital to be on fire and fifteen victims fell during the accident. But fortunately, due to some help from a genuine guard, Ms. Kurosawa had succeeded to escape the fire before it's getting too big. "

"Any rebuttal from the defendant?" asked the Judge.

"I object." answered Miroku Takeshi, Inuyasha's old friend and also the Takahashi's family attorney, his defendant.

"Please clarify your objection, Mr. Takeshi."

"Mr. Takahashi did visit Ms. Kurosawa. But he didn't set the room on fire, he was out when the accident happen. Mr. Takahashi isn't the one who started the fire."

"But it has been clarified that there's no one entered Mrs. Kurosawa's room after Mr. Takahashi. Are you saying that Mrs. Kurosawa was the one who burn her own room?" argued Onigumo.

"I'm not saying that. But what I'm saying is that Mr. Takahashi was innocent in this case."

"And do you have any evidence for that, Mr. Takeshi?" asked the Judge.

"I brought a witness here with me. Mrs. Fujiyama, the hospital's receptionist."

Ayame Fujiyama rose. "When the hospital was on fire, I met Mr. Takahashi. It seems like he was from somewhere else. When I told him that the source of the fire was the second floor, he had without thinking barged through the forbidden line to save Ms. Kurosawa. He couldn't be the one who tried to kill her!" the hospital receptionist said heatedly. She glanced at Inuyasha, who was saying his silent thank you to her. She smiled, 'Welcome, Mr Takahashi. I was only trying to help the truth to be revealed.'

"And how do you know that he didn't just act for it?" asked Onigumo.

Mrs. Fujiyama flinched, "That... I'm... Uh..."

"Hmmm... this is interesting, isn't it, Sachiko?" whispered Akihiko to the raven-haired woman beside her. Kagome just glared at him.

"I've known Takahashi Inuyasha for years. For something serious like that, he wouldn't just act or pretend innocent, Inuyasha's not a man like that!" Miroku suddenly argued.

Kagome gasped. 'Miroku...' She was so touched to see he was defending her husband that much.

"Mr. Takeshi. I appreciate it if you put your personal matter and relationship behind during this court." said the Probation officer.

"I'm... sorry..." Miroku quickly gave an apologetic look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shook his head, 'It's okay.' he mouthed at him.

"Wahh. Seems like the situation is not favorable for Mr. Takahashi, hmm?" Akihiko whispered softly. Kagome just kept silence. A sly smile was formed from the corner of the hospital's owner lips, "Don't be that tense, Sachiko, I promise I'm going to fulfill my promise, that is if you keep yours."

"Now, is there anymore statement I should heard?" asked the Judge.

Onigumo rose again. "Yes. Now I must said that years ago, in his rage, Mr Takahashi had even broken the contract he had with Naraku Kurosawa, Kikyo Kurosawa's father, while cursing at her and saying that she was the cause of his wife's disappearance... So... Must I say more about this? Inuyasha Takahashi is the one who set the hospital own fire!" he said accusingly.

"Any more rebuttal?"

When there is no answer, the Judge went to talk something with the probation officer before he finally cleared his throat, "Then it is settled, Mr. Takahashi is guilty. And the punishment for attempted murder is... spending one whole life in the prison."

Kagome gasped and bit her lips, "Akihiko, why is this happening? You said you would make him free!"

Akihiko smiled slyly. "Just be silent and see, Sachiko."

"Now, is there anyone from the victim side who has an objection of this decision?" the Judge finally said.

"Yes." a woman's voice could be heard.

All eyes were set on the black haired woman who was suddenly stand in the back of the gallery area. (A/N: Forgive me for the interruption, I actually about to cut the chapter right here but it's just seemed too.. cheesy)

* * *

"Kikyo? Why don't I realize she was here the whole time?" asked Kagome in surprise. Akihiko just smirked.

"Ms. Kurosawa!" exclaimed Onigumo, surprised to see the mistress inside the court room.

"Dear Judges and all Chief officers, I'm here tell the whole truth about the accident." said Kikyo calmly. Inuyasha growled. What is her plan now?

"Explain, Ms. Kurosawa." urged the Judge.

Kikyo took a deep breath befor she finally said, "It was all began when there was suddenly a blackout not long after Inuyasha left the hospital."

"Can you clarify Ms. Kurosawa's statement, Mrs. Fujiyama? Is it true that the hospital experienced a blackout?" asked the Probation officer.

The brown haired woman nodded weakly, "Yes..I do remember a blackout before the accident happened..."

"Please continue, Ms. Kurosawa." said the Judge.

Kikyo sighed. "I had always have this terrible phobia of darkness ever since I was a child. I wanted to get out of the room, but it was so dark that I couldn't see anything... I couldn't even reach for my injection pipe to release it. And that's when I remembered that there was a matchbox above the table beside me.. I reached for it and turn one of the matches on. But..." she bit her lips, "When I was trying to get out of my bed, I accidentally bumped on the table ad dropped the match on a pile of papers on the table... and... the fire rapidly spread and burn the curtain, then-"

"Then why are you saying Inuyasha was the one who set the fire, woman?!" Miroku yelled angrily.

"Mr. Takeshi. Let Ms. Kurosawa finished her explanation." scolded the judge.

Taking a glance at Inuyasha who was still carefully watching her, Kikyo decided to continue," I was so scared, I couldn't do anything.. And that's when it finally hit me. I'm dying anyway, why should I fight for my life? I live a life that had only burdened my father and **_someone_** else that is important to me."

Inuyasha just stared at the black haired woman in disbelief while contemplating whether to believe her or not, 'Am I the reason that she lost her will to live?' Guilt because he had blamed her TWICE began to reformed deep inside his conscience.

Seeing Inuyasha's expressions, Kikyo silently praised herself for being such a good actress, 'Two birds in one hit.'

"And just when I was about to lose my consciousness because of the smoke, a security guard finally found me. There was no way out for us, so he brought me to the underground, where we waited for what seemed like hours until the fire was completely extinguished. We got out of the underground, and before I knew it, I was surrounded by reporters."

Kikyo closed her eyes, as memories of the accident two days ago played back in her mind.

_'At last, I came out alive.' she thought bitterly. Kikyo was so disgusted and ashamed with herself. What the hell went through her mind that she even think to end her own life for a man who don't even love her? She looked around just to find that so many people were injured because of the fire._

_'This is all Inuyasha's fault..' the black haired woman thought desperately, 'Inuyasha, why can't you just love me again?'_

_"Mam! You are the only patient in the second floor that came out perfectly fine! Any comment on this accident?_

_"Mind to tell us where did you go when the fire had spread out to the building?"_

_ "Do you somehow have any idea what might be the source of the fire?" All of the reporters continued to asked her insistently.  
_

_Kikyo bit her lips in nervousness. 'Forgive me, Inuyasha. But this is your own fault that you don't llove me anymore.'_

_The black haired woman closed her eyes as she took a deep long breath before she finally whispered softly, "Inuyasha Takahashi..."_

_"What?" _

_Increasing her tone, Kikyo repeated, "Inuyasha Takahashi... He hated me for so long... and he used this opportunity to get his revenge on me by setting my room on fire."_

"And that's what happened." Kikyo breathed, "I- I didn't mean to defamed him. But that time, I was just so frustrated with all the questions that were thrown at me, as if I was a villain or something. I was also so overwhelmed with my wrecked emotions... that I couldn't think straight! I didn't think it would cause the man I LOVE to be detained in prison! Please, Inuyasha is not guilty of this accident! If there's anyone you want to imprison, it's me!"

"Ms. Kurosawa!" yelled Onigumo, surprised to see that the one he was supposed to defend was defending the opposite party.

Inuyasha and Kagome, not understanding where this would go, were just plain speechless. Meanwhile, Naraku and Akihiko just threw meaningful stares towards each other. They knew Kikyo wouldn't be jailed because of this. Overall, by the way Kikyo's telling the story, it was very clear and convincing that it was a pure accident...

"Release him! Just jail me! But not him!" cried the black haired woman.

"Ms. Kurosawa, please behave yourself, remember this is a court." said the judge sternly, "Anymore objections or rebuttal?"

Receiving no answers, he began to discussed with the chief justices before he finally made the final decision.

"Considering Ms. Kurosawa as the plaintiff had revoked the lawsuit upon Mr. Takahashi, and considering that this accident was totally out of human control," he began. "Mr. Takahashi was proven non guilty and therefore free from the whole-life imprisoned punishment. And with this," he took the gavel, "The court is dismissed."

Akihiko smiled slyly as he turned to face the raven-haired woman beside him. "Remember your promise, Sachiko. I'll keep mine so you better keep yours if you want to keep Mr. Takahashi **_safe._**.."

"You... you trully are evil-hearted, Akihiko..." said Kagome weakly.

.

.

* * *

Inuyasha just couldn't believe what just happened. It was... almost too easy to be true. Soon after everyone had gotten out of the room, he immediately approached Kagome and Akihiko. "You fool. I told you the truth will finally come out! Now it's my time to get what you had took from me back, Akihiko!" he spatted angrily to the hospital owner .

"Oh really? And just what's yours had I took from you, Mr. Takahashi?" answered Akihiko calmly.

"Don't fuck with me, Sato. Give my wife back right away." he growled dangerously.

Akihiko laughed. "Funny. I just heard she said that she DOESN'T want to be by your side anymore... Apparently she likes it better with me.. hm?"

"What the hell are you talking about? You-"

"Inuyasha.."

Hearing his name being called by the raven-haired woman, he quickly turned his stare on her, "Kagome?"

"Look, Inuyasha. Can we forget about every thing that had happened in our past lives... and live our own life happily now?"

Inuyasha froze, "What? Why you bastard... You blackmailed her, right? I know you did, Sato!" he grabbed the brown haired man by the collar, "Answer me!"

"INUYASHA, STOP!" screamed Kagome. Inuyasha dropped the man in front of him as his stare was now focused on the trembling woman.

"Kagome, I-"

"Can you see how contented am I now, Inuyasha? I have a kid like I had always wanted, I have a caring husband, one that never chase over his other woman, and one that had given me a new life in my critical time! How can I not love him?"

"You couldn't possibly love him! You love me, Kagome. I knew you did! You were so happy when you're with me that time when got your memory back, remember?!"

"But did I said I LOVE YOU? That time, I was just too carried away with my feelings, happy that I could finally have an idea about who might I be, and remembered WHO YOU REALLY ARE, Inuyasha! Where were you in these past two years? It was too late! I love my husband and my son, I do not want the kind of life we had before anymore!"

"Liar! Then why are you visiting me in the jail? You even cried for me! I know you DO care for me!"

"It was only out of pity and guilt, you know! Well let's see if you can still say that if I do THIS!" she threw away his marriage ring out of her pocket.

Inuyasha gasped. He had given her that ring that morning when she visited him in the jail... Everything seemed like a slow motion to him as he watched the ring rolled to the road and fall into the ditch. It was connected to the drain so it couldn't possibly be found again.

"I deliberately asked the ring from you because I wanted to erase any memories of us, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to throw it away in front of you but apparently you were too stubborn to even hear me. Everything's over between us, Inuyasha. Accept it. I just don't love you no more. I would really appreciate it if you could leave us alone for now. We'll meet again soon, cause I need you to sign our divorce letter that I had prepared." she said sternly before walking towards the car.

Finally brought back to the reality, Inuyasha quickly grabbed the raven-haired woman's hand.

Kagome gasped. She was soon eyes with eyes with her husband. She could feel her heart beat a tad faster...

"Kagome," he began with shaky voice, "Please tell me you don't mean that. Look at me carefully. Just tell me it was just a mistake and we'll work everything out again. Please tell me that you DO still love me, not him..." he pleaded. Inuyasha didn't care how weak or helpless he looked right now. He just needed Kagome to be in his arms again...

Kagome bit her lips, gazing back at his dark violet orbs, and she was almost given up on her act... Part of her was screaming at her to take those words back, and came running back to her real husband's arms. However, she couldn't even imagine what horrible things Akihiko might do to Inuyasha again. He was no simple man. He was a twisted, sick minded guy who would do anything to get what he wants... So she took a deep breath and closed her eyes just to open them again few seconds later, revealing a pair of brown orbs that were filled with determination.

"No, Inuyasha. I've made up my mind. You could force me or say anything you want to me. But my heart just don't belong to you anymore. Two years could unexpectedly changed one's feelings, you know," she said, "I'm so sorry. But it's over now."

* * *

**End chapter**

* * *

A/N: So how is it? Please forgive me if I suck a lot at the court scene :( I had never seen a court scene before, but it was such an important detail for this chapter, so I have no choice but to write it the way I think it supposed to be...

I'm very very very sorry if this chapter is so boring! But this is one important chapter for the next plot!

Anyway, I'm going to be very busy this week and I might not be able to update anytime soon. So consider this extra longgg chapter as the compensation! Now... I had spend quite a time today for this chapter, so if it was not too much, can I expect some feedbacks? *puppy dog eyes*


	19. Two Minds, One Heart

A/N: Firstly, I knew I said I might not be able to update anytime soon earlier… but apparently I got a hell lot of free time today (quizzes and school tasks were canceled! Yay!) The second is…well, this is the LAST chapter of _"My Time for You" _(yay or no?) I wanted to thank you guys for all of your supports on this story... wouldn't have made it till the end if it was not for you guys! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 19. Two Minds, One Heart

...

Not everyone's life would be a great love story. Kagome knew that. But never did once in her lifetime she imagined that her marriage with the only man she truly loves would end in such a twisted way. More importantly, it has never occurred in her mind that SHE is going to be the one who divorced him, leaving him with some other man. After she found out about her deathly disease years ago, she had been so sure that she wouldn't survive it, and thus making Inuyasha have a choice to find another woman.

Starring at the black folder in front of her with grief, the raven-haired woman sighed in despair as a few drops of tears began to threaten to escape from her glistening brown orbs.

'I can't do this… Not to him…' she thought mournfully.

On the other side, Inuyasha's mind was flooded with indescribable feelings. In his whole marriage life with Kagome, he had experienced the bad; she was barren, the worse; having no idea where she could be, or whether she was even still alive in the past two years, and the worst; having to sign their very own divorce paper. To officially ended their relationship as a husband and a wife.

He truly didn't want to do it. Really. However, it was as clear as the sky is blue that Kagome didn't want to be with him anymore. What Kagome had said few days ago really destroyed him deep inside that he didn't even care if what she told was the truth or not. Everything that she said after those two words, "It's over" were a blur for him. He could only made up something about "Sick of you", "get lost", "not interested anymore", and "much much better life." He was just too hurt to listen to whatever she said afterwards.

With shaking hands, Inuyasha began to pick up the pen.

Watching Inuyasha's every movement, Kagome silently prayed to herself, praying that Inuyasha somehow persisted to keep fighting for her. But as his pen touch the surface of the paper, all of her hopes were shattered away.

With one smooth stroke from Inuyasha's hands that were used to signing contracts and documents, the divorce paper was finally complete.

.

.

.

* * *

*_**Few days later**__*****_

"What's with the long face, Sachiko? You're finally free of him, right?"

Kagome glared at the hospital owner, "Why are you bothering me again? You like to make other people's lives miserable for your own good, right? Well then congratulations for you. Cause you had succeeded in doing it perfectly. Are you happy now?" With that comment, the raven-haired began to make her leave when suddenly the man before her said something that caught her attention.

"You know, Takahashi is going to left today."

Kagome abruptly turned back to face the brown haired man in front of her. "What do you mean; he is going to left? He had went back to Tokyo two days ago right?"

Akihiko smiled slyly. "Ah yes indeed he had. I mean, he's going to left, far far away…"

"Don't joke with me, Akihiko. Tell me where is he going!"

"Now now calm down, _**wife. **_I was planning to tell you anyway."

"Spill it out, Akihiko." Kagome was getting impatient.

A smirk began to form from the corner of the hospital owner's lips. "I don't know if you had already knew about this, but Mr. Takahashi had rejoined Mr. Kurosawa's company back. And now that Mr. Kurosawa is going back to America to get a better treatment his daughter, I've heard that…. Mr. Takahashi is also going with them."

Kagome froze. Inuyasha is going to America?

"Ah, of course, that guy had said that it was only for the business' behalf. But everyone else knew that it could be done by long distance, right? So I wonder… Could it be that he does it for the sake of simply accompanying Ms. Kurosawa? You know, maybe because of the guilt he feels for her? Or perhaps…. Will it be possible that he still hold some kind of feelings towards his first love? You know, now that he was single and-"

Before Akihiko finished with his ranting, Kagome had left to her room. The hospital owner grinned in satisfaction. "You're never going to have any chances to be with him… _**wife**_. Poor Sachiko…. It's your fault that you had to remember, though."

As soon as she reached her room, the raven haired woman locked the door and sank on her knees. She cried, harder than she had ever did in her whole life. Now she felt the feelings Inuyasha had been endured these two years.

'Inuyasha,' she thought dejectedly, 'Are you really going to move on from me that easily?'

.

.

* * *

"I'm really glad that you decided to go with us, Inuyasha." Kikyo said, a happy smile was on her face. She had been offering to help Inuyasha to packed the remaining of his stuffs that day.

Inuyasha sighed. "Well that can't be helped. I guess your father and I would work better if we were to be together, and besides," he paused, "there's nothing more that could keep me here."

Kikyo instantly knew what Inuyasha meant. A smirk began to form on her naturally pale face. "I knew what you must be feeling, Inuyasha. But don't worry, soon, **very soon**, the situation is going to be a whole better."

'And that would be the day when I become Mrs. Takahashi.' She added mentally to herself.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was still in turmoil with his decision. 'Is this the right path? To run away from the memories of her? To leave everything behind… and try to open a new piece of life for muself…?'

He understand it, their marriage life had never been the easy type. Kagome was barren, Kikyo suddenly came inside the picture, Kagome caught a gravely illness, the misunderstandings, Kagome disappeared... A crazy guy who had made Kagome his wife… He sighed, 'Maybe…. Just maybe, we weren't mean to be together in the first place. Perhaps…letting each other go is the best option we have right now.'

.

.

* * *

A soft knock from the door brought the raven-haired woman back to the world of reality. Rubbing her slightly swelling eyes because of all her crying, she glanced at the clock on the corner of the room, 'Wow. It's only been 5 pm. Time sure **_flies_** when you were in distress.' she thought sarcastically.

"Mama?" said the voice from the opposite door.

'Kyouta?' Kagome sighed. He was just a little boy who were born from an extremely self centered man... 'But still, he's one of the reason of this whole situation...' she thought bitterly.

She opened the door, just to be greeted by the sight of the six year old smiling innocently at her. She frowned, 'No don't give me that look... You are one of the reason I cannot be with him right now!' Her mind was telling her to scream at him, to blame her current condition on him, but her conscience and humanity said different. So instead, she crouched on the floor to be face to face with him.

Kagome took a long breath before she began to speak, "Kyouta. Mama need to tell you something, okay? But this is not because I don't like you... or you're not being a good boy. Really, I love you, I really do."

Kyouta was confused, what was it that his mother trying to tell to him?

"Kyouta.. I'm not... your mother. Me and your Papa were never married. That man you had saw with me on the mall and on the Thanks Giving dinner... He was the one."

The little boy fell silence. He turned his head down as he suddenly found that the floor was so interesting.

"Kyouta...?" asked Kagome very carefully. Did she hurt his feelings?

"I knew it..." he said softly, that Kagome had almost missed it, "I knew... I do not remember that much about her... But I had always knew that my Mama was an angel with bright blue eyes."

The brown-eyed woman gasped. So this whole time... he did knew that she wasn't her mother?

"But I see Papa were so happy when she met you, Mama. I might be a little kid. But I can see it, I can feel it when my Papa is sad, or when he was happy. I knew Papa always tried to make me happy, and that's why I will be happy for whatever he did."

Kagome was so surprised at this. She didn't expect that the spoiled little boy she had known for two years could be... this understanding towards his father. Well, guess being a single parent for two years had grown quite a bond between those two.

"But..." he paused as he began to bit his lips in nervousness, "Papa... isn't the papa I know anymore.".

"What do you mean, Kyou?"

"When I looked at the his eyes, it didn't have the same warmth it used to show every time I looked at him. He had always being so insecure. Papa is also so much colder now."

Kagome fell silence. She knew that. Akihiko was so blinded with his obsession that without he even knowing it, darkness began to formed on his heart and changed him to a completely different man.

"I thought it has something to do with that uncle with long hair."

Kagome instantly knew that he was referring to Inuyasha.

"Because every time Papa talked about him, he would frown and don't want to talk to me anymore. So I began to hate that uncle. And now I know... Mama, he was the person you want to be with, right?"

The raven-haired woman nodded weakly as tears began to formed on her eyes. The fact that he knew his father so well was not really surprising considering the time they had spend together. But how can this spoiled- six-soon to be seven year old boy understand her so well during their only two years together?

Kyouta smiled sadly, "I..." he began to sob, "I missed the old Papa... I just want everything to be like the way it used to be before... When we were so happy together, even if it was only the two of us.. From the very beginning, I never really remembered that much about Mama. What I know is that I'm happy to be by Papa's side..."

TRANGGG

Two pair of eyes instantly turned to the source of glass shattering to the floor.

"Papa?"

"Kyouta..." the brown haired man breathed, "This whole time... Oh God you knew about it?" Flashbacks of the day he saw Kyouta's drawings began to replay in his mind.

_Akihiko examined his son's drawing carefully. He was about to compliment his son when suddenly he realized that Kyouta had colored the eyes of the woman he called "mother" as blue. Sachiko real eyes' color._

_'No… it can't be that he remembered… Kyouta was only two when Sachiko died!'_

'He knew. He really did. These whole years he knew... but yet he didn't say anything to me because he just didn't want to dissapoint my feelings! Oh God. What a horrible man I had turned to be!'

Starting from feeding Kagome with lies about Inuyasha Takahashi, saying he was such a horrible man and so on, to degrading him in front of the public with the incident with Kikyo, and last, blackmailing the raven haired woman to left her desperate husband that had long for her for so two years... Kami... What kind of monster had he turned into? Has his heart blackened that much that he could not even see the truth anymore? He was just like a little kid who wants everything for him and not giving a damn about anything or anyone else in this world!

He was doing this for HIS SON'S happiness... But now it was clear that he was doing this to satisfied his own ego.

The hospital owner sank to the floor as he felt as if he was hit by a brick of wall.

"Papa!" Kyouta cried as he quickly went to his father's side.

"Kyouta, Sachiko. Oh God... I'm so sorry... I'm truly a despicable man!" he cried as he began to hug his one and only son.

He hated himself. Since when did he turned into this? He didn't even deserve his own son's understanding!

Finally, Kagome began to speak very carefully, "Uhh... Akihiko, you're... Okay?" She might despised him, but Kagome had always be a kind-hearted woman. She couldn't help but to feel sympathy at the broken down man in front of her eyes.

"Sachiko, he should be in the airport by now. Quick. Ask the driver to drove you there now... before it's too late..."

.

.

* * *

"What are you doing, Mr. Takahashi? Just get in to the immigration! We've been waiting for you here!"

Naraku's voice from afar interrupted the black haired man's reverie. From the opposite side, he looked at the owner of the Tama owner who was tapping his feet impatiently, together with his very eager daughter. "Sorry," he mouthed to them.

Just when he was about to step aside, his heart began to grow doubts. 'Is this truly the best choice to do?'

Looking alternately between the black haired woman and the older man standing next to her, Inuyasha sighed.

'It was probably the best choice for me. After all, I need to get a life for myself... Don't I?'

He took a step forward to the immigration post and gave his passport for the guard to check.

"Thank you, Sir, this is your passport. " The female guard said politely as she gave his passport back

Inuyasha smiled a bit as he muttered 'you're welcome.'

'This is it...' he thought. 'Good bye, Kagome.' He was about to enter the next room from the immigration when an oh-so-familiar woman scream caught his ears.

"STOPPP!"

* * *

Almost every eyes at the immigration post were locked at the raven haired woman who had abruptly overtaking the queue, leaving some people complained and not to mention yelled very loudly in the crowd.

"What's this woman doing?" asked an old woman to her husband.

"I don't know. She's mad."

Ignoring the people whisperings, Kagome step aside the line.

"Mam! You cannot passed the line without having your passport and boarding ticket checked!" protested one of the guards.

"I don't care! I need to see MY HUSBAND!"

Inuyasha was so taken aback. Kagome? What is she doing here?

"Inuyasha," the raven haired woman cried, "Oh God, Inuyasha.. I love you. Please believe in me. I never meant those hurtful words I said earlier... Please Inuyasha... Don't leave me... We can start it all from the beginning, just like you said."

Inuyasha grew even more confused, this was the very same woman who told him that had made it clear that she didn't want to be with him anymore, right?

Meanwhile, Kikyo was starting to feel uneasy of this. Why did Kagome suddenly came in time like this? "Inuyasha," she began to say, "What is she doing here..?"

Upon hearing Kikyo's voice, Inuyasha snapped back to reality. "What are you doing here, Kagome?" Inuyasha didn't mean it to came out that harsh, but his pride had already hurting a lot.

"Inuyasha, please, I can explain-"

"Explain what, Kagome? You had even got me signed the divorce paper! Everything is over between us... just like you said."

"You mean this damn piece of paper?" Holding the divorce paper high over her head, she tore it into two. Inuyasha could only watch in wonder as he saw her crushed the paper with her hands and let it fell to the floor, while Kikyo looked so... well, so lost.

"I haven't even brought this to the lawyer, Inuyasha. Because I thought that there was still a chance for us to be together... And I was right."

"What do you mean there was still a chance? I'm pretty sure that you had ended it all by yourself." He said bitterly.

"Inuyasha..." the raven haired woman sighed in frustration.

**_"Fight number FO345 is about to board. All passengers please board on the plane through gate 15"_**

**_"_**Inuyasha c'mon! Just left her to be!" whined Kikyo.**_  
_**

"No, Inuyasha please!"

"If he didn't hear you out, perhaps he could listen to me." said a deep voice from behind.

"Akihiko?" asked Kagome and Inuyasha in a synchronize.

The hospital owner smiled sadly. "Inuyasha, I came here to tell you the truth."

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh! Are you going to go on about how you had win from me again, Sato? Well that won't work cause I'm not hearing."

"Listen to me Takahashi!" he raised his tone.

Inuyasha flinched, "Hey watch the tone you crazy man!"

"It's true. I blackmailed your wife."

Inuyasha froze.

"I am the one who asked her to get your marriage ring. I'm the one who asked her to leave your side immediately. And I thought... I thought that I'm doing that... for the sake of my son. But apparently, I was only feeding my own ego. So, please, Inuyasha Takahashi, believe in me this one time. Or else I'm going to be burdened with this sin for the rest of my life..." he said, 'and as if the guilt I felt for Sachiko's death isn't enough already.' he added to himself.

Inuyasha stared blankly to the brown haired man, as if his mind began to registering what had just happening. Here he was, finally found what should be the ultimate enlightenment point of his life, but yet, he made no motion or reaction whatsoever.

**_"This is the last call for flight number FO345. Gate is about to close. All passengers please board on the plane through gate 15 rightaway."_**

"Inuyasha!" cried Kikyo, "Let's go!"**_  
_**

Inuyasha had his bang covered his face, and no one could see his expression.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome began very carefully.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Kagome could feel her world fell apart with that two words. The very same words she had said to him the last time they met.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

To even think at how their relationship was at the tip of the end few days ago was almost unimaginable for Kagome.

Here she was, with her one and only loving husband, in a jewelry store, trying to find a new marriage rings for them.

"I think this one would do, what do you think Inuyasha?"

"Whatever is your choice, Kagome." He answered uninterestedly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. And to think that he was the one who insisted they should get the new marriage rings... She sighed. Some things are just never going to change in Inuyasha, right? And she loves him for who he is.

"Inuyasha, you knew. That time... I was being so sure that you would left me."

Inuyasha frowned at his wife. "And just what make you think so?"

"You know, the whole 'I'm sorry' thing, and the way you had been so seriously saying it while staring at me. For a moment, I really thought you wanted to left me!" she cried.

The business owner's hands rose to cupped his wife's face, "Silly. Never in a million times would I left you, stupid. Haven't you realize that yet? I need you, I need you by my side, Kagome." He said lovingly.

"But... You were thinking to left for America..." she protested.

"And that's because you're the one who told me to 'get lost', remember?"

Kagome fell silence.

Inuyasha smiled, "Kagome, if you... If you're still willing to be with me, be my wife, I would never even consider to left you.. Because I knew, we're just meant to be together...I promise, I won't let anything try to separate us again from now. Not when I had the strength to prevent it."

At this, Kagome's eyes were glistened with tears, "Inuyasha... I cannot promise you that nothing is going to came between us anymore. Because it's not my work. It's the God's work," she paused, staring intently at her husband's deep pool of dark violet, "But I can promise you... that as long as I'm still breathing, my time would be dedicated just for you. No other else. I just love you so much I can't imagine a life without you..."

"And my time for you, Kagome." answered Inuyasha as he planted a kiss on his wife's forehead.

They stared at each other for a while, before Inuyasha finally closed his eyes and leaned to Kagome, capturing her in one passionate kiss, sealing their love and promises.

**_"Our future is uncertain, but from now on, we're going to face anything together. Because, our love just meant to be."_**

* * *

**FINN!**

**~THE END~**

* * *

A/N: And that's the end! Mushy and cheesy I know. Please don't kill me! Sorry if the ending was disappointing for some of you! (especially for those who are more than happy to kill Akihiko) Lol I just never planned to kill anyone in this story... After this, I'm planning to make a new story with my native language... So... see you when I see you!

Much love, Amane~


End file.
